


Be My Always

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Can't think of any other tags yet, F/M, Falling In Love, Multi, Mystery, Prince/soldier Oliver, Princess Felicity, Slow Burn, Swearing, not really fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: After 5 years at war, it's finally over. Now it's time to celebrate, so the kingdom of Starling has sent out invitations to all other other kingdoms. Inviting them to celebrate the victory. Felicity of Bludhaven with her mother the Queen and her husband make their way to Starling. Oliver is back and getting back to life in the palace after being away for the last 5 years. Getting ready for this gathering that he's dreading. But when the Princess of Bludhaven shows up it and throws his whole life upside down.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Quentin Lance/Donna Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 120
Kudos: 216





	1. Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I wrote in the Olicity fandom. I just started rewatching Arrow and I miss these two crazy kids. Haha
> 
> I wrote a one-shot fairytale a long time ago and thought I would make it into a multi-chapter story. Hope everyone enjoys it. I'm going to be switching POV between Felicity and Oliver with each chapter.

Felicity strolled out of her bedroom, think hardcover book in hand. She was glad to finally have a completely free day where she could do whatever she wanted without following any kind of schedule. Which meant she could make her way out to the garden to sit and read. The last year or so has been all events, royal trips and even the wedding between her mother the Queen of Bludhaven and the Archduke, Quentin Lance. She was so happy for her mother when she announced their engagement. Felicity hadn’t seen her this happy she was a little girl.

When Felicity came back from her travels, she decided to take on more duties. Seeing the orphan children one day while she was in the town. Right then and there, she wanted to make sure that the children were going to have the same chances as she did. Deciding to teach the children three times a week. Mostly computer coding and science. Learning those skills away at collage on the other side of the land, making sure the next generation knew that these things were achievable despite where they were living.

Rushing down the multiple sets of stairs, wearing a comfortable pair of skinny jeans, a thin violet sweater, and her panda flats. Quickly heading into the kitchen to grab a cup of tea before heading outside. Walking in, she saw Maria. The cook she’s had since she was kid. She was stirring something in a large pot on the stove. 

“Whatever you are making Maria, smells delicious!” Felicity spoke as she came up beside her. Reaching over to check the kettle to see of it was still hot. Smiling as it was hot to the touch.

“I’m making your mother’s favourite, Goulash.”

“Oh yum,” Felicity went to grab a cup from the cupboard. Pouring hot water into the cup before grabbing a tea bag from one of the glass containers on the island. Dunking it in and leaving it to steep. She leaned over the pot and took a deep breath in. “Mom will be ecstatic.”

“Yes, she will Ms. Felicity!”

Giving Maria a smile before taking her cup and book to head outside. Making her way to her favourite bench by the rose garden. The sun was shining down on her. The sky had the fluffy clouds to make it a perfect summer day. Setting her cup on the stone bench as she settles against the arm of the bench. Opening her book up and bring her cup up to take a sip as she loses herself in the melodrama of a Shadow world.

Getting half through the thick paperback book when one of the castle servants came out to grab her for dinner. Glad that tonight was just the three of them, which meant that it would a casual dinner. No needing to change. Thanking the servant as he took her empty cup to the kitchen for her.

Taking a shortcut through the small office as she made her way to the small dining room just off the kitchen. Her stepfather already sitting by the table reading what looked like a letter.

“Good evening, Quentin.” Felicity smiled as she headed to her chair. “What are you reading?”

“Evening my dear. I’m reading a letter from my youngest. Sara…she’s finally heading back to her home after being on the battlefield after 5 years.”

“Oh, my step-sister from another mister that I haven’t met yet. That’s great she’s finally going home.”

“It’s wonderful, hopefully she would be able to come to Bludhaven. Finally get to meet your mom and yourself.”

“That would be wonderful. Even your other daughter could come. It would be a big old reunion.” 

“I HAVE NEWS!” a blond streak rushes into the dining room. Coming over to kiss Felicity on the cheek then her husband before sitting down on the chair opposite of Felicity.

“What’s the news, mom?”

“We’ve been invited to Starling for a huge celebration for the end of the war. It’s going to be a week long. Oh my god, this is wonderful.” Queen Donna claps her hands together.

“Darlin, why are you so excited?”

“Felicity can finally find a good, strong man!”

“Oh god, mom. Seriously…” Felicity rolled her eyes as she looked over at Quentin. 

“What? As much as I love you living here. Baby girl, you need to get a life. Everything you do for kingdom. It’s about time for you to find a husband. You are a catch!”

“Donna, sweetheart!” Quentin groaned.

“I know…I know. It’s just the thought of all those soldiers coming home. All those choices…” Waving her hand to fan herself.

Before Felicity could say anything else on the subject, the serving staff walked in with the salad course for dinner. The rest of dinner was quiet as Felicity processed the news that they were invited to another kingdom for a huge party for the end of the war.

After Peach pie and ice cream, Donna and Quentin retired to the sitting room as Felicity decided to take a walk in the garden. Going to another kingdom. Meeting all new people, meeting the returning soldiers. Guess it was time to read up on the kingdom of Starling and its royal family.

XXXX

A man sits back in the wooden chair, going over all the pictures and file folders in front of him. He picks up a picture of a perky blond coming out of the orphan school. Another one walking with another blond out of a town library. He has a great plan; he’s been planning this for a year. Gathering everything he needed to serve justice. To get his revenge on the bastard that killed his father.

Picking up the forest green envelope, he slit a runner’s throat yesterday to get this information. The final part to his plan as dropped into his lap. Where he’s going to execute his plan.

“It’s time to make him pay,” the man’s deep tone would send shivers down anyone’s spine. “By taking a part of his family!” Picking up a picture of the perky blond again. An eye for an eye!


	2. Not Getting Any Younger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is back from the war, getting use to palace life again. It's hard, being used to the war. His mother and sister planning a grand celebrations for the end of the war. Including inviting all the single woman from the kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for all the comments and kudos on the first chapter of this story. It means so much to me for all the welcome backs to this kick ass fandom. Here is another chapter and it's in Oliver's point of view. Just an intro to his character. 
> 
> Enjoy...

Oliver twisted and turned, groaning loudly as he flopped over again. His body was still adjusting to the softness of his king-sized bed. Being at war and in a battlefield tent for the last five years. He was either sleeping in muddy trenches or a single, barely comfortable bunks. That is what he’s used to, cold and uncomfortable.

Snapping his eyes open, his eyes focus on the chocolate brown and bronze coloured ceiling. He did miss this room while he was gone. Now he’s finally home, now it’s time to see of he can get back to his regular life. Turning his head to look over at the clock that was sitting on the antique side table. Damn, still can’t break the 5am wake up.

“Time for a run,” he mumbled as he shoves the blankets off of him and swings his legs over the side of the bed. Making his way into his closet to grab his running clothes. Quietly making his way through the palace and out to the back pond on the huge grounds. Stretch out his muscles as he walked, then started a jog around the front side of the pond. 

Rounding the bend as he was coming to the end of his third lap when he felt someone coming up on his left. Breathing out as he closed his eyes, immediately knowing it was one of his close friends.

“Good Morning, John.” Oliver breathed out as he passed the old oak tree he used to climb when he was a child.

“Morning, your highness.” John Diggle spoke as he joined the blond in his run. 

“Are we actually back to that, your highness? You’ve called me Oliver for the past five years.”

“That’s isn’t going to happen, I like my head.” The dark skin man smirked.

“Oh…come on.” Oliver looked over at his friend. “We haven’t used the guillotine since the early 1900’s. It more of torture and imprisonment now.” He started to laugh as they took the bend.

“Yeah, no. Had enough of that through the years. Don’t need anymore scars.”

Oliver chuckled as they slowed to a jog at the back of the pond. “What brings you out here? Am I being beckoned inside by a member of my family?”

John shook his head no, “Saw you doing laps when I came into the kitchen to get some coffee. Thought I would come see if you were almost done or wanted company.”

“Another lap then I’m heading in for a shower. Mom said something about wanting to have a big family breakfast again.” He sighed. “It’s going to be like this until the celebration in a few weeks.”

“Oh yes, the big “War was won” shindig that the Queen and Princess Thea are planning.”

Oliver scoffed, “There is nothing to celebrate, thousands are dead on both sides. Even more wounded.” He paused as he looked at John. “I just want to get back to my life I had before everything went to shit.”

“Can you though?” Oliver stopped dead.

“What does that mean?”

“It means, you’ve been though a lot in the last five years. The king dying in battle. Years of war, almost losing Earl Tommy a few years ago. It’s a lot for one person, Oliver.”

“Yes, it’s been a shitty few years. But I have responsibly now. My mother wants to step down soon then I’ll be running an entire kingdom.” Oliver remarked before letting off a sigh. “I need to step up and be like my father. Strong…nothing bothered him.”

“Oliver, you will make him proud. But you will be the king he always wanted to you to be. But you can also be the king that you want to be.”

Oliver dipped his head, looking at the grass beneath his sneakers. “I…it’s time to head in. I need to go get ready for family breakfast.” He started to make his way towards one of the palace doors that led up to his room. Wiping the sweat from his forehead as he climbs up the back staircase.

Taking his time in the shower and got ready for the day. Knowing that he had meetings in the afternoon with the kingdoms’ generals and then the VA hospital board. Making his way downstairs to the small dining room off the kitchen.

“Good morning, my son.” Queen Moira spoke as she looked up from her morning paperwork as he walked through the open double doors.

“Good morning, mother.” Coming over to kiss her cheek before taking his seat on the other side of the table. “How did you sleep?”

“Good, now that the celebration planning is well underway.”

“That’s fantastic.” He smiled.

“I sent out invitations to all the kingdoms in the land, especially the ones with single princesses…” The Queen smiled as she looked up at her son. 

“Seriously, mother. I need to get comfortable being back home before I even think about trying to find a woman.”

“Oliver, my dear son. You are not getting any younger. You are in your late 20’s, find a woman that can stand beside you when you take over the kingdom.”

“What are we talking about?” Thea strolled in with Roy trailing behind her.

“Good morning, Thea. Roy…” Thea came over to give her mother a hug and then give Oliver a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat beside her boyfriend.

Oliver across at his sister. Roy leaned over to kiss her cheek. He was still getting use to his new high-tech left arm. Losing it as he was saving a group of villagers from a bomb less then a year ago. The two of them looked happy when the two of them met a few years ago before getting sent out to the war front.

Shaking his head as Thea was waving her hand in front of his face.

“Sorry…Thea. What?”

“Mom mentioned we’re trying to find you a lady. That must be…”

“Painful.” Hearing his mother sighed as she was signing documents.

“Oh…come on, Ollie! It’s not like you have much choice around here. Most of your exes are either married, engaged or not into men at the moment.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at the thought of the comment being completely true.

“Having a new babe pool could be the thing you need. You haven’t been with anyone serious since Laurel. Looked how that turned out.” Leaning her elbow on the table.

“Okay enough…Thea!” Their mother looked up from the paperwork. “We won’t pressure your brother. But the option is there if he chooses to take it.”

“Thank you.” Oliver spoke as he started to pour himself a cup of coffee. “Let’s get this meal over with. I need to head to some meetings. Roy, are you still coming with me to the VA hospital?’

“Yes, General.”

“Roy, we aren’t on the field anymore. You can call me Oliver or Prince…”

A silence came over the table, then Oliver started to snicker.

“Oh my…mother. Oliver made a joke. A joke!”

“Yes dear. A bad one but he did make one.”

The four of them started to laugh as breakfast was being brought out for them. As Oliver sat and ate, he pondered on what his mother said. Maybe meeting the women from other kingdoms would be good. Gives him something to look forward to even though he has a feeling that he might not meet anyone that catches his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter---Felicity and one of my favourite Arrow characters.


	3. Dresses, Diamonds and Shoes...OH MY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is getting ready for the Starling celebrations, that means trying on dresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, back again with another chapter. Again thank you for the comments and kudos.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter everyone, be safe and until next time.

Felicity walked out of her walk-in closet, her shoes loosely hanging from her fingertips. Walking up to her full-body mirror. Slipping on her the beige pumps as she looked at herself from head to toe. Smiling as she smoothed out the violet coloured A-line dress she was wearing. She was heading into the town today to look at some dresses and ballgowns for the trip to Starling.

Grabbing her phone from the vanity before making her way to door. Twisting it open and looking up just as a tall dark-haired woman wearing head to toe black was raising her hand to knock.

“Hello Princess,” the stoned face woman greeted Felicity.

“Nyssa, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Felicity?” Felicity folded her arm across her chest. Felicity smiled at her, “Come on, I know you want to. You’ve been my bodyguard for a few years now. I think we can use our first names.”

“That isn’t going to happen Princess,” Nyssa gave her a narrowed look. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, my dear Nyssa. Ready to shop until we drop?”

“Yes, Princess!” The two-woman headed towards the royal garage, Nyssa opening the large town car door for Felicity to slip into the backseat before taking the front with the driver. The centre of town was only a ten-minute drive from the castle. There was only one store in Bludhaven that Felicity can go to has that has dresses brought in from all over the land.

The car pulled up to the front of the elegant looking store. Felicity waited for the minute or so that Nyssa took to do a quick sweep of the open area. Nyssa opened the door, Felicity got out and waved to a couple of townspeople that were screaming at her. Her bodyguard was kept her eyes out for any threats as she rushed her inside the store.

“Princess Felicity, how nice to see you again.” The owner of the store greeted her as she came from behind the sales counter. “Follow me on back, Princess. We can show you what we’ve brought in for you to try.”

“Perfect,” Felicity and Nyssa followed the shop owner into the back room. There were two other women standing beside two different racks of colourful dresses. Almost every colour was on the racks, Felicity eyes went wide as she looked back at Nyssa with a huge smile on her face.

“Now the palace sent over an estimate on how many dresses you are going to need for your trip. We can always bring in more dresses if none of these aren’t suitable. Ready to try on some beautiful dresses.”

Felicity nodded as she was shown over to the dressing room. They decide to start with ballgowns. Trying on a few before she found a lacy deep V forest green gown that had a deep back cut. Falling in love instantly, that was 100% yes. After that one, she picked out a bubble gum pink gown that showed off her shoulders and off-the-shoulder sweetheart neckline black gown. 

Coming out of the room, Felicity looked up at Nyssa as she was standing behind the plush looking couch. “Do you think I should take this one as a back up just in case?”

Nyssa looked up to see Felicity in a dress that was a deep red illusion neck A-line silk dress with a high slit up the right side. Seeing the way that her friend/bodyguard eyes went wide.

“Yes! Bring that one,” Nyssa cleared her throat. Felicity saw Nyssa’s eyes change as she looked at the Princess up and down. Felicity eyes went wide.

“Okay good to know.” Beaming at her bodyguard knowing that she was checking her out. Felicity head back into the dressing room to take off the dress. 

Next up was cocktail/evening dresses, Felicity knew that they were going to be more difficult. Picking out dresses for dinners, garden parties and anything else she would need evening dresses. She had to be more careful about what she picks. Nothing to revealing, somewhat sophisticated, pretty much what princess should be wearing.

Going through a dozen or so dresses before she found one that looked good. A one-shoulder knee length dress with shiny gemstone brooch on the shoulder. It was a beautiful shade of midnight as she twisted around to look at her butt in her mirror. Smiling as she looked nodded to see the material stretch across perfectly.

From then on, Felicity tried on a few more that she loved. A black one with a crisscross back and three-quarter length sleeves. A red one with a gold zipper coming up her left side of the dress. Finally, blue off the shoulder couture dress. All different lengths and styles. Felicity was happy as she stepped out of the dressing room in her own dress. She leaned over to the owner so that they could pull a few things for Nyssa to try.

“I don’t think I will be needing any dresses, Princess.” Nyssa spoke as she looks at the blond in front of her.

“Oh yes, you will. You are getting a dress or two. You wouldn’t have to guard my body all the time. You need to live a little, maybe even find someone in Starling. Some beautiful, bad ass woman that will take your breath away.

Nyssa sighed, watching the blond in front of her beaming. “Fine, whatever the Princess wants.”

Felicity fists pumps as one of the workers goes to pull a few dresses from their inventory. Felicity sat down on the couch as Nyssa steps into the changing room to try on a few dresses. Sipping a glass of champagne that was brought to her by the owner. Nyssa comes out a few minutes later in the first dress. A plain black low-cut dress with a sliver and crystal belt. It looked amazing on her, with her skin tone and dark hair.

Felicity looked at the owner, “We’ll take it.”

Nyssa tried two other ones, only one looked good. Felicity told the owner that they would take both of them. Nyssa mumbling to herself as she was getting changed back into her uniform. Felicity shook her head as she could hear her bodyguard grumbling behind the curtain.

“Thank you for today.” Felicity gave the shop owner kiss on each cheek. 

“You’re welcome, Princess Felicity. We will deliver everything tomorrow afternoon. Including the two other dresses for your bodyguard.”

“Prefect.”

“Princess,” Nyssa stepped out with her phone in her hand. “We need to get you back to the castle for your meeting.”

“Oh yes, thank you again.” Smiling at the owner one last time.

The three-woman waved them off as they headed out the door. Making their way to the car. Nyssa was already at the car with the door open. Her eyes constantly moving around to watch her surroundings.

“Is something wrong, Nyssa?” Felicity asked as she climbed into the back seat.

Nyssa looked cautiously around the street, only seeing a few people walking around. A man sitting at a table reading a newspaper and a couple of kids bouncing a basketball before turning the corner.

“No, not visually. But something feels off.” She quickly shut the door and got into the front. “Let’s get you back to the palace.”

A man peeks from behind the newspaper, quickly snapping pictures of Princess with his phone. Quickly taking down a few notes on the woman that’s protecting his prize. Collecting some research on the dark-haired woman. He doesn’t need someone to get in his way on his soul mission.

Peeking again, the woman in black looking around the street, her eyes looking suspiciously around as she checks out everyone on the street. _She’s going to be problem_ he thinks as they both get in the royal vehicle and drive away.

Getting everything together, leaving the paper on the table. He needs to get everything together; he’s planning to leave in a few days. Looking down at the front page, anger washes over as he looks at the picture of the Queen and Archduke. He’s going to make Quentin pay, and he’s going to do at the Starling celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter...Oliver meet and greet with other kingdoms including with our favourite blond.


	4. Bright Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrivals start to show up in Starling, some old friends and some new ones. Oliver is greeting their guests, when a blond woman appears he is completely breathless. All he can think is who is the woman???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back again with a new chapter. This is from Oliver's POV, so all the thoughts when he sees a certain blond *wink* are there. 
> 
> Alright...I'm adding a few characters from the Arrowverse in this chapter. I know everyone has an opinion on certain ships on shows. There is a reason for one of the ships in this story, to show different kingdoms and their leaders. You can totally disagree with the pairing I have and that's fine. Just don't be a jerk about it...everyone has there opinions. Just enjoy the story. Oh...I'm flying by the seat of my pants when it comes to the Royal Titles. Hopefully they make sense...fingers crossed lol.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, you guys are amazing! Hope everyone is healthy and safe!

Today was the first day of arrivals at the palace for the grand celebrations that Starling was putting on. When his mother was going over the list for the RSVP’s, he noted that a lot of the smaller kingdoms were coming. Most of them had sent soldiers to the front lines to help win the war against the forces trying to invade to steal land and killing anyone in their way. Oliver make his way down the stairs, passing palace staff as they were cleaning and getting ready for the guest’s arrival. Adjusting his formal dress uniform as he steps off the last stair. Digging his fingers into his tight collar, his mother requested that he wear his dress uniform to make a good impression on the arriving guests. He was just about to head to the sitting room when one of the doorman walks into the main foyer.

“Your majesty, may I present Earl Tommy Merlyn and Countess Laurel Lance-Merlyn.”

Oliver smiled as his best and oldest friends walked into the large foyer with smiles on their faces as they walked past the doorman.

“Well…well. Isn’t it the future king and war hero himself?” Tommy spoke as Oliver walked up to him to give him a quick hug.

“Thomas,” tapping his shoulder as he looks over to his other friend standing in a simple pair of jeans and cream coloured blouse. “Hi Laurel.”

“Hey Ollie,” giving him a quick hug. The three stood in the grand foyer and chatted. It wasn’t as awkward as it used to be between the three of them. Laurel and Oliver had dated on and off when they all went to school together years ago. But Oliver treated her like crap back then and then when he was caught with another woman while on a royal trip to another kingdom. It was the last straw for Laurel. Breaking up was best thing for both of them. That’s when Tommy stepped in to sweep her off her feet.

“I’m glad the two of you could make it,” Oliver smiled as he looked at his two friends.

“We wouldn’t missed this.” Tommy grinned. “I’m ready to PARRTY!” Shooting his fingers guns up in the air like a dork.

Laurel rolled her eyes as she looked at Oliver. Shaking his head as he was about to say something when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

“TOMMY!” Thea yelled at the top of the main landing. Running down the stairs and right into the dark-haired man’s arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezed.

“Hey Speedy,” he wrapped his arms around her back. “You look so grown up. Stop that right now.” She leaned back, he lightly tugged on a piece of hair from her short bob.

“Thank you. No…I’m not going to stop.” She beamed at him. Thea looked over at Laurel, quickly giving her a quick hug. “Come into the sitting room so we can catch up. It’s been forever since I last saw you.”

Oliver cleared his throat, “I have to go greet the arrivals, but we will catch up tonight.” Looking over at Tommy.

“…over a dark whiskey,” Tommy winked.

“Yes. I’m probably going to need it after today.”

Oliver heard the three of them chuckling as he made his way the large front doors. Thea had meetings with some of the coordinators for the welcoming supper that was taking place tomorrow. With his mother having a last-minute council meeting, she asked him to start greeting the guests. Hopefully, she would be joining him within the hour. Making his way outside, the partly sunny day made the day warm. Making it just in time to see a car approaching the roundabout. Recognizing the flag colours as it rounded the large fountain. It rolled to a stop in front of Oliver as he looked up to smile at the car.

One of the doormen rushed over to open the door, a tall blond stepped out. Dressed in the signature blue and reds as Oliver took a step forward to greet her and the two other dark-haired women that got out behind her. 

“Queen Kara,” Oliver bowed as he greeted her. “Welcome back to Starling.”

“Prince Oliver,” she beamed at him as she wrapped her arms around him to give him a quick hug. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too!” Smiling as he looked at the other two women. “Grand Duchess Lena, Princess Alex.” Kara and Lena were the first same sex royal couple in any of the surrounding kingdoms. Most of the royal families around the land were against the two of them. Starling was the first kingdom to support the couple due to Thea telling her mother and father to get with the times. Just with a lot with a lot more yelling. He smiled as he looked at the three women, “We have your wing all ready for you. The Queen, Thea and I are glad you could make it.”

“We wouldn’t miss this shindig; Starling’s parties are legendary!” Kara smiled as she entangled her arm around Lena’s elbow.

Oliver nodded, “Then you will be satisfied with what Princess Thea has put together for the week then.”

The three women smiled as the footman guided them inside the palace to show them to there wing on the far side of the large estate. Queen Kara always loves staying in the wing that faces the large lake. It reminds her of Argo.

Oliver phone vibrated in his breast pocket, pulling it out to check it before the next guest was due to arrive. Mostly just emails and messages from the VA hospital. He needed to make sure the kingdom’s soldiers that were wounded from the last 5 years had the support and needs met. They sacrificed their lives for the kingdom, he was going to make damn sure that they were taking care after the fact.

Turning around just as the next car was pulling up, taking a breath in as he immediately recognized the car that was in front of him. The bright red flag with gold bordering. The doorman opened the luxury car door.

“Prince Barry and Princess Iris,” Oliver greeted them. “Welcome, how was your trip?”

“Hello.” Iris stepped forward first. “It’s good to finally meet you. Barry hasn’t stopping talking about you since we got our invitation.” Both men bowing to each other. “The trip  
was great. Bumpy over the mountains but great none the less.”

“Oliver, it’s good to see you!” Barry went in for a hug.

“We’re happy you could be here. It’s been forever since we’ve seen each other.”

Meeting Barry during the 5-year war was life changing for Oliver. Barry literally saved his life in the middle of the battlefield. With using some creative materials that he had on hand. Barry saved him from getting shot with a poisoned bullet. After that, the two men became friends immediately. That was 3 years ago and now the newlywed was here to celebrate the victory.

“…and you are still a hugger.” The three of them laughed as Iris wrapped her arm around her husband’s elbow.

“Big time.” Iris smiled at Oliver.

Oliver tapped the man’s shoulder as two more people appeared behind the royal couple. “Oh crap, sorry Oliver. This my head of technology, Cisco Ramon, and Head Doctor Caitlyn Snow. Dr. Snow wanted to see the VA hospital if possible and Cisco here heard who was attending. He’s wanting to discuss with some of the kingdoms about their tech.”

“Of course, we have your wing setup. Thank you for sending word in advance to let have time to get their rooms prepared.”

“Thank you, Prince Oliver.” Iris smiled as a slight pink blush appeared on her Mocha skin.

“Just Oliver, Iris.”

“One of the footmen will show you to your wing, let you get settled after your long journey.” 

They both nodded as the followed the sharply dressed man into the front entrance. One of the butler’s signal that another car was headed down the long driveway. Standing in the sunlight, taking a breath when he hears the door open. Turning to look behind him as he sees his mother step out on to the stone walkway.

“Hello mother,” he smiled as the older blond woman walked up beside him. She was in a navy Chanel power pant suit and Louboutin pumps.

“Oliver, how are the arrivals coming?”

“Great, actually. Queen Kara, Grand Duchess Lena and Princess Alex arrived from Argo. You just missed Prince Barry and Princess Iris from Celestial City. There is another car coming up the driveway now.”

“Fantastic, I saw Thomas and Laurel have arrived.” She smiled at her son. “Apologizes for taking so long with the cabinet members. You know how they are sometimes.”

Oliver nodded as he looked down at his mother, “It’s fine.”

They both turned when they heard the palace doors open. Laurel, Tommy, and Sara, Laurel’s sister and one of Starling knights walked out. Oliver looked at them in surprise as they walked over to greet Queen Moira, “What are you guys doing out here?” Oliver asked.

“One of the servants came to tell us that dad was arriving. Thought Laurel and I could come greet him and his new wife.” Sara answered as she walked over to hug Oliver and the Queen. 

“Apparently, we have a new step-sister too. We’ve never met her, but if she’s anything like Queen Donna. We might need some ear plugs.” Laurel snippy toned caught the other four by surprise. 

Oliver cocked his eyebrow as the large town car pulled up in front of them. Quickly looking at his mother before turning his full attention to the car. His mother gave him a similar look as the doorman stepped into up to the door. Quentin Lance stepped out of the car first.

“DADDY!” Laurel yelled as she ran past everyone and into her father’s arms. Catching him by surprise as Sara rolled her eyes as she stepped in behind her sister so she could give her dad a hug too. Laurel stayed at his side; her arm wrapped around his waist as Sara stepped forward.

“Hi Dad,” Sara greeted him with a smile.

“Hi girls. It’s so good to see you.” He wrapped his free arm around Sara as he gave both his arms around his daughters. Detaching himself from his daughters to turn towards the open door.

Quickly helping out a woman in a tight Grey lace overlay dress and sky-high stilettos. Her long blond hair flowed down her back. Oliver has never seen a queen like her in his life. 

“My love, you remember my daughters. Laurel Lance-Merlyn and Sara.”

“Of course.” Her bright smile appeared as she quickly jerked both woman into a tight hug. Both of them stilled before they hugged her back, Donna leaned back and laid both of her hands on each women’s cheek. “You both are so beautiful. Good seeing you both alive and well.”

Suddenly Laurel and Sara stepped back to bow in front of Donna. 

“Stop…you are family! No bowing.” Waving her hand around. “Now Laurel, where this that handsome husband of yours?” 

“That’s my cue.” Tommy spoke as he walked pass Oliver to pat him on the shoulder. He walked up to the Queen and Quentin to greet them. The Queen commenting that he got more handsome since the last time she saw him. Oliver bit his tongue trying to keep back a sarcastic comment about Tommy since it was the first time meeting the Queen from Bludhaven. 

Oliver was finally about to step forward to greet them when the most beautiful woman he’s even seen stands up on the other side of the car. Her blond hair was like a halo in the sunlight. When she turned towards the group, his heart skipped a beat when her piercing ocean eyes focused on the group standing on the other side of the car. The curve of her nose that held up her black and red framed glasses made her face even more beautiful. When did he start thinking that glasses where attractive? 

“Everyone, I would like to introduce my daughter Princess Felicity of Bludhaven.” Donna smiled at Oliver as he focuses on the woman that was walking around the car. Her eyes looked up and immediately caught his. A sudden heat rushed over him as his eyes traveled down to see the blue dress that fit her like a glove and the shoes she was wearing made her legs seem to go on forever.

“Hi everyone.” She waved cutely to greet everyone standing in front of her. “It’s nice to be here and finally meeting my step-sisters. I was away on a royal trip when Laurel and Tommy finally came to visit. Which sucks cause I would love to meet my new sister…sorry stepsister. I’ve always wanted sisters’ but that never worked out. You know cause my  
mom was single but not barren. Shit…I’m going to stop in 3…2…1.” She bit her bottom lip as her head fell forward to look at the ground. 

Oliver smiled as he looked at this unique woman, she was something that he’s never met before. He heard someone clear their throat. Looking over to see his mother looking at him with a smile. Nodding her head towards their new guests.

“Shit, yeah!” Walking forward as Laurel and Sara are both greeting their new stepsister. His eyes darting to the blond that he can’t watching her. Looking forward, Queen Donna was staring at him with a small smile on her face as her eyes shift between her daughter and himself.

“Queen Donna, welcome to Starling.” He smiled as he bowed in front of her. Looking over at the other man, “Archduke.” Sticking out his hand to shake Quentin’s.

“Prince Oliver,” Quentin gripped his hand tightly as they shook. “Good to see you again.” Feeling his mother step beside him as the two men let their hands slip from each other.

“May I introduce her Majesty Queen Moira of Starling. Mom, this is Queen and the Archduke of Bludhaven.” Bowing to each other quickly before Donna came forward and surprised his mother with hug.

Oliver tried to suppress his laugh as his mother looked shocked as she stiffened in the blonde’s arms. Hearing Felicity groan and say ‘mother’ under her breath. Looking up at her, she’s watching him with interest. Giving her a smile as he felt his chest jolt again as she smiled back at him.

“Oliver…” his mother’s voice barely registered in his ears. “OLIVER!” his eyes finally snap down to his mother.

“Sorry, mom.” He tried to focus on his mother but looked up to see Felicity again. She was talking to a dark-haired woman that look like she could kill him in many different ways.

He cleared his throat as he looked at Queen Donna and Quentin. “We have a wing set up facing the Lily and Tulip gardens. Knowing that they are your favourite flowers.”

“Oh…how sweet! You are a peach, Prince Oliver. We are so happy to be here. Ever since Quentin and I got married we’ve wanted to come and see the kingdom. Visit with Laurel and Sara. We were overjoyed when we got the invitation.”

“We are glad that you could make the trip,” Oliver smiled at Queen Donna, then his eyes shifted to Princess Felicity as she was watching them. “Let one of our footmen take you to your wing. That way you can relax from your long journey.”

“Thank you, Prince Oliver!” Donna smiled. She was about to join her husband. Stopping beside Oliver, she from himself over to her daughter. “If you’re curious, Prince. Which I think you are…my daughter is very single.”

Feeling her pat his arm before walking over to her family leaving him completely speechless. Turning to watch the group walk into the palace. Feeling someone come and stand beside him.

“I see you checking out Princess Felicity, Ollie.” Sara turned to him. “She’s cute, but her bodyguard is smoking hot. As I just met my new stepsister, I’m telling you… if you hurt her. I know how to make you hurt 10 times worse. But as your friend, it’s nice to see you smile again.”

Oliver looked back at the front door, he smiled widely. He couldn’t wait to get to know Princess Felicity. This was the first time since his mother announced they were going to put this on, he was glad for this celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHE...next chapter is Felicity POV! That will be the last chapter for awhile for individual POV's.


	5. Welcome Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity always liked to be prepared, doesn't matter what is it. She needed to know everything to do with the Royals of Starling. But what she didn't plan for was to meet the Prince Oliver. Maybe this trip to Starling wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back with another chapter. Sorry this one took a little longer to post. Had a crap week where my heart wasn't in it to write or do anything else. But I'm back and here it is...Felicity's point of view of the first meeting. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, you guys rock.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.

“Felicity…HURRY UP! We are going to be late for take off.” Hearing her mother yelled just as she stepped outside her bedroom door. Looking out the large window beside her bedroom door, the sun wasn’t even up yet. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Jeez,” adjusting the carry-on bag on her shoulder. Making her down to where her mother, Quentin and Nyssa were waiting with a few other security guards. Making their way into the large SUV that was waiting for them. Felicity adjusted her butt to get comfortable in the seat. Thankful that the ride was short to the private airfield outside of Bludhaven. Felicity was ready for the long flight to Starling, all seven hours of it. She planned to sleep for six of it then change and get ready for the last hour.

She was up late last night, researching everything she could of the Starling royalty. King Robert died during the first few weeks of the war. Making his wife, Queen Moira head of state after his passing. Their oldest and only son Oliver took his father’s place to lead the Starling army. The only pictures she could find of Oliver was the ones from before he left for war. He looked like a douche in the pictures she found, but he was still handsome. His younger sister Thea was 15 when their father passed. At the time she was starting to be a budding socialite. At 17, she had some issues with partying. But now, she was volunteers daily at the VA hospital. Making sure the families of fallen or injured soldiers were taken care of. Being there after families would get the notification about the family members passing on the battlefield. Finding numerous pictures of Thea with a one of her brother’s knights, Roy Harper.

Finding some pictures of Quentin’s daughters and a dark-haired man with a charming smile next to Prince Oliver. She was finally getting to meet her stepsisters, she was excited. Settling into her seat on the private plane, feeling the plane take off as she closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, Nyssa was shaking her awake.

“Sorry to wake you, Princess. But we are an hour out from Starling. Thought you would want to get ready for the day.”

“Thank you, Nyssa.” Felicity sitting up on the long couch, stretching out the kinks from her body. Making her way to one of the rooms at the back of the plane. Pulling out her dress for the day, it was blue ¾ sleeve dress, cut to her mid-thigh. Glad she picked out a dress with modest neck for the meeting of her stepsisters and Starling royals. Pulling out a pair of plain black pumps. Picking out a simple gold necklace and her gold drop earring with blue diamond on the bottom. Quickly getting ready, leaving her hair down with a curl at her ends. Her regular light make-up with her signature bright pink lip.

Catching herself out in the mirror, making sure everything was in the right place just as the pilot came over the intercom that they were landing in Starling momentary. Grabbing her shoes as she walks out to the main cabin in her bare feet. Taking her seat again, smiling over at her mom as she was putting on her jewelry as the plane started to land.

As they made their way down the steel staircase, a large town car was waiting at the bottom. Felicity stepped on to the tarmac and looked around at the scenery, it was beautiful in Starling. The deep green trees lined around the private airport, she looked closer and saw the blue from the ocean peeking though the thin tree line. The drive from the airport to the palace didn’t take to long. Watching the hills rolling across the land, Felicity watched everything as the car passed by. Smiling as she sees children playing baseball or soccer. Rounding the turn, a clearing of the trees and Felicity’s mouth dropped open.

“Holy shit,” Felicity blurted out as she turned to look at her mom and stepfather.

“Felicity, language.” Her mother bit out then stopped as she saw the palace come into view.

“Like you’re not thinking the same thing.”

“Not the point.” The car turned into the well manicured driveway. Large elm trees lining each side of cobblestone driveway, the sunlight peeking through the small breaks in the trees.

“Are you nervous?” Queen Donna leaned over and asked her daughter.

“I just don’t want to babble in front of another royal family. It’s enough I do it with our family and staff. I don’t want to make a fool of myself.”

“Don’t worry, darling. You will be fine.” Her mother’s mouth dropped. “Shit, a whole bunch of people are out there to greet us.”

“Now who’s swearing…”

“Shut up, baby girl.”

Felicity giggled as the town car drove around an obscenely large fountain and came to a complete stop. Quentin got out first, smiling as Felicity saw two women stepped forward. Seeing a dark blond run up to her stepfather. She swore she heard the woman say the word **‘Daddy’** out of her mouth. _‘Who still calls their father ‘DADDY’_ she thinks to herself as she looks over at her bodyguard. The raven-haired woman just rolled her eyes.

Watching her mother slid across the seat and get out as the other blond walked up to them. She was more muscular then the other woman, she carried herself like a soldier. Nyssa opened her the other door, getting out and she stalled as she looked at the blond soldier like she wanted to eat her like a damn snack.

Felicity shifted out of the car, smiling at her bodyguard. “Nyssa…pick up your tongue. You’re going to start drooling!” Felicity turned and immediately her breath hitched. Staring back at her was a man that was completely gorgeous. His broad shoulders filled out his military uniform perfectly. Swallowing hard as she stared at his strong jawline. All of sudden she felt her knees weak as she continues to stare at the man. His ocean eyes staring into hers as she stands behind the large car.

Nyssa leaned over and whispered, “I may like woman, Felicity. But the man that can’t stop staring at you is fucking gorgeous.”

Felicity started to giggle, she looked down to smooth out her dress before stepping around the car. Hearing her mother talking as her eyes kept staring at the man across from her. He gave her a small smile as she looked from him to her mother. Her mother was introducing her to everyone.

“Hi everyone, it’s nice to be here and finally meet my stepsisters. Actually everyone. I was away on a royal trip when come of you came to visit. Which sucks cause I would love to meet my new sister and brother in law. I’ve always wanted sisters but never worked out.” Felicity’s brain was warning her shut up. “You know cause my mom was single but not barren.” _‘Oh god, my brain.’_ “Shit…I’m going to stop in 3…2…1.” Closing her eyes as she bit her bottom lip and tried not to die of embarrassment. 

_‘I’m such a dork’_ she thought as she looked up to see the sparkling blue eyes staring at her. Snapping out of her thoughts as she sees other two women staring at her. One looked quite amused the other not so much.

“Prince Oliver,” they heard someone say as she looked over at her mother. Suddenly seeing her mother step forward and give the Queen a tight hug. Groaning as her mother squeezed the other Queen. Hearing a chuckle, she looked up to see the prince trying to suppress a laugh. Feeling like they were staring into each others soul, his intense stare making a shiver creep down her back.

Finally hearing him talk was something that made lust surge through her body. The slight growl to his voice every now and again as he watched her. Smiling as he heard as they set up a wing that faced that faced the Lily and Tulip garden. Her mother’s favourite, _‘How sweet’_ Felicity thought.

Then she heard her mom mumbling something to the Prince. His eyes snapped up to hers, seeing the bright blue change into something darker.

Nyssa stepped up beside her, seeing the footman leading the four of them inside. Taking a deep breath as she walked beside her ninja-like bodyguard.

“Just so you know, the Prince. Couldn’t take his eyes off of you. Like seriously…”

“I could say the same thing about hot blond that’s my new stepsister.” Looking over to Nyssa as she sees a blush cover the woman’s face.

As they walked into the palace doors, not paying attention to the palace decor. She turned her head to see Oliver still staring at her. Giving him a smile before turning back as the doors closed behind her.

Once the four of them stepped into the suite, her mom kicked off her high heels and collapsed on to the deep green plush couch. “That Prince Oliver, lord have mercy. That man is a dish.” Felicity rolled her eyes as she slipped out of her shoes before gathering her hair up and putting it in a ponytail.

“Mom, stop. He’s a decorated soldier. Plus, your husband is right here.” Gesturing over to Quentin as he sat down on one of the reading chairs. He was just shaking his head as he looked around the room. 

Her mother put up her hands, “I’m just saying…he would make the perfect son-in-law.”

“Oh my god, stop.” Felicity shook her head as she stepped over to the large window on the far side of the main sitting area. Looking outside, seeing rows and rows of tulips and lilies filling the garden below the window. “Such a beautiful view.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the single points of view, the chapters will consist of both points of view. Next up---Felicity and Oliver's first conversation.


	6. Snack Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a conversation with his mother, deciding to get something from the kitchen and stretch his legs from being behind the desk. Adventuring to the kitchen where he finds a welcome surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for all comments and kudos, you guys rock and thank you for sticking with the story so far. This chapter is mostly Oliver's POV. 
> 
> It's weird for it being October and not having Arrow season premiere, am I right? Anyways...enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Hope everyone is being safe!

Oliver sighed as he sat behind the large antique desk that use to belong to his father. His eyes sore from going over paperwork that had to do with the new hospital wing and new VA building that had just finished construction. These two items have been his passion project since the third year of the war. He hated that soldiers didn’t have a place for them to recuperate when or if they made the journey home.

There was a knock at the large wooden door, “Oliver.” Oliver looked up to see his mother’s head popping inside of the office door. “Do you have a minute or do you need me to come back later?”

“Come on in, I need a distraction from all this paperwork.” Standing up to make his way over to the dark brown plush couch. Waiting for his mother to take a seat before he sat down on the other end of the large couch. “What’s going on, mom? You look like you have something on your mind.”

“I just came from another meeting with the council.”

“Oh, great. What does those Death Eaters want…” Knowing that his sister would smile at him for making the Harry Potter reference.

“Oliver Jonas…” narrowing her eyes at Oliver.

“Sorry,” he frowned as rested his ankle on his knee. “What did they say?”

“After complaining about how much we are spending on this week of celebrations, they started to mention something about you finding a wife. Sooner rather then later…”

“…you got to be kidding me!” Tipping his head back to look at the dark wood ceiling. Wincing as he hit the back of his head on the metal back of the antique couch. “I just got home from being away for 5 years. Doesn’t that count for something or…”

The Queen threw her hands up in defense, “They just want you to put yourself out there. They mentioned a couple of the single princesses that are here for the celebrations. Felicity from Bludhaven…” she looked up to see a sudden change in his face. His eyes became lighter, the twinkle she hasn’t seen since he was a teenager. All because she said the princess’ name. Giving her son a soft smile.

“I’m just…I’m not going to do what the council tells me. I know I do in the future, but I need to settle back into my roll in the kingdom. I’m used to being on the battlefield, fighting. Not sitting and doing everything from behind a desk.”

His mother sighed, “Can you at least try, please!”

“Fine, mother. I will, but I’m not going to force it. Just let things lie where they lie.”

“Thank you,” his mother reached over to pat his sweater covered arm. “I’ll let you go back to looking like you were working.” His mother laughed as they both stood up from the couch. “I’ll see you later.”

Oliver shook his head as he made his way back behind the large desk. His mother waving one more time before she made her way out of the office. He sat back down and went back to reading the files on his desk. Signing where they needed him to sign and then moving on to another file.

About an hour later, Oliver got up to stretch and needed a cup of tea. Reaching for the phone as he was about to call down to get some brought up. But decided that he needed to stretch his legs more. He headed out of the office and made his way to the other side of palace where the main kitchen was.

Walking past the main dining room, seeing a number of people hanging up banners and other decorations for tomorrow night’s dinner. Passing by some guards and other staff members, slightly bowing as he gives them smiles. Reaching the kitchen, he slid through the swing doors and stops dead.

Standing there, frozen in his spot as the kitchen was empty except for the beautiful blond that hasn’t left his mind for the last 24 hours. He stands there watching her as she’s standing in front of the large industrial fridge. She turned her head slightly as she has a long celery stick hanging out of her mouth. Dancing in her spot as she looks around the bottom shelf. Watching her as she swings her hips around to no music playing.

Smiling to himself as he finally hears her humming as she takes out a bowl of fruit. Turning around to place the bowl on the dark marble counter. Finally seeing the ear buds in her ears. No wonder she was dancing around. His eyes caught hers when she looked up. “Holy Frack!”

“I’m sorry princess,” dropping his arms beside him. She took out her buds as he stepped forward to lean his hands on the edge of the counter. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t see the ear buds.”

A sudden blush on her face as she backed up. Her butt hitting the back of the closed fridge. Seeing her wincing as she bowed towards him almost banging her head on counter. 

“You don’t have to bow, Felicity.” Oliver smiled at her. “We are pretty much equal.”

She looked down at the bowl and celery on the counter, “I’m sorry, I wanted a snack and didn’t want to bother any of the house staff. Thought I could come and get myself a snack. Just something light, don’t want to ruin supper by eating something heavy. That’s what the berries and single stalk of celery is for…and now I’m babbling again. Crap, I’m stopping now.”

“We’re not some stuck up palace where everything is closed off to the guests. The kitchen and everything is open to everyone. The last time Queen Kara was in Starling for Thea’s 16th birthday. Three am ice cream parties with Thea and her future wife. Which turned into a huge mess that the poor kitchen staff had to clean up in the morning.”

“Well, I hope I get invited if she decides to have another one while she’s here. Love me some Mint Chip.” Felicity looked up and sucks her in her mouth. “I apologies Prince Oliver. My brain to mouth filter is very broken.”

“It’s just Oliver, princess!” He gave her a smile.

“Well then…just call me Felicity.” She rounded the kitchen counter to stand in front of him. “As long it’s just the two of us, right. Don’t need to seem disrespectful in front of your mother or any other nobles.”

“Plan on having more alone time me, Felicity!” Watching her still as he gave her a small smile.

Her blue eyes went wide as he could tell that she was trying to find something to say. Opening her mouth, “Umm…”

“Felicity,” reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder. “I’m kidding. Unless you want to spend…”

“OLLIE!” breaking the tension between them as Thea suddenly burst into the kitchen. Stopping dead in her tracks as she looks between two people awkwardly standing two feet apart. Thea smiled as she can feel the intense sexual tension between her brother and the princess of Bludhaven. “Ohh…hello! Princess Felicity, right?”

“Hi,” the blond waved. “Yes, Princess Thea…I’m Felicity. I mean Princess Felicity.” Felicity suddenly bowed to the young woman.

“Pish posh. It’s just Thea, we aren’t that formal and uptight. Unless you count this dork,” pointing to her brother. She looked up at him to see him staring at the blond woman that’s cheerful and clearly charming the pants off of him.

He turned his head to look at his sister, “Thanks Speedy.” Both women laughed, he looked back at Felicity as she hid her laugh behind her hand. “What did you need?”

“Oh, shit. Right, mom needs us for something that I tuned out cause I wasn’t listening. But I heard our names and asking me to find you. I had to search everywhere for you.” She frowned.

“Alright, well. Fel-ici-ty,” drawing out her name as he turned back to the beautiful blond in front of him. “I’ll see you tonight. At supper.”

“Yes, of course.” She smiled up at him. Hearing Thea clear her throat as the other two look over at the brunette.

“Yeah still here.” She waves her fingers. “I’ll also see you tonight, Princess Felicity.” 

Felicity smiled, “Yes, of course you will.”

Thea tugged on her brother’s arm and led him out of the kitchen. Oliver turned to look behind him. Seeing Felicity round the counter again to get the bowl she had to in her hands before they started talking. Her head perked up and she smiled at him. Suddenly the door swung closed right on to his nose. Thea snorted as he rubbed his nose, trying not to swear in front of the staff.

“Stop laughing,” narrowing his eyes at his sister as he continues to rub.

“Nope, that was funny as hell.” Oliver flipped his sister off as she took off down the hall to the library. Looking back at the kitchen as he smiled thinking about Felicity. Feeling something he’s never felt before. That he thought he could never feel again after what he’s been through in the last five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter-The grand supper.


	7. Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night of the official dinner to kick off to the Grand Celebrations. Oliver is nervous for tonight since this is first big celebration since he's been back. Felicity keeps telling herself just to act normal tonight, don't stick your foot in your mouth. But it's what happens happens at the end of the night that has both of them excited for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, back again with another chapter. Again thank you for the comments and kudos, you guys rock. Thanks with sticking with the story so far...it's going to start to pick up. 
> 
> Hope everyone is being safe and sound.

Oliver steps out of his closet, black spender hanging loose against his black tuxedo pants. Walking across his room into his bathroom. Running his fingers through his hair, grabbing the blue bottle that was sitting beside his sink. Spray the cologne on his skin. He finished getting ready. Slipping on his white dress shirt. Looking in the mirror, sighing as he was doing up the buttons. Tonight, was the Welcome to Starling supper for all visiting kingdoms. 

“Ollie,” a knock on his door to see Tommy popping his head in as he was tucking in his dress shirt. He walked inside the room, “You handsome mother fucker. You could always fill out a damn tux.” Looking over at his best friend. He was wearing a tailored navy tux with a green pocket square. 

“Aww, you find me cute.” Oliver playfully smile as he looked over to his best friend. “I don’t know what to say.”

Tommy flipped him off as he took a seat in the antique chair by where Oliver was standing. “You ready for tonight? You haven’t schmoozed in a very time long time.”

“I’ll be fine, I’ve led men and women into the most intense battles for the last 5 years. A bunch of foreign royalty should be nothing.”

“Well…unless it’s the perky blond that is my new step-sister in law. Yeah…that title is way to long. I’ll think of something else.” He pauses. “Anyways, Thea mentioned that there was a butt load of sexual tension. Soo…” he rested his chin on his fist and blink his eyes like a schoolgirl. “…has she peeked your interest?” Moving his eyebrows up and down.

“I don’t want to talk about this Tommy?”

“Come on, she’s pretty interesting. Spent a half a day with the family and her. She’s a firecracker.”

Oliver cocked his eyebrow before looking back in the mirror. “Okay…I don’t know where you going with this?”

“Umm hello, you need a firecracker to light up that ass up.”

“Really?” Oliver looked at him.

“Yes, come on.” Tommy looked at his friend. He could see the small sparkle in his friend’s eye. “You can’t hide from me. I can see it. That special Oliver sparkle.”

“Oh god, have you been reading Laurel’s romance books again?”

“Shut up,” standing up and straightening his suit jacket. Oliver slipped his jacket on before they both headed out of the door and down the to main dining room. They walked   
into the dining room, it was decorated in silver and green. The long dining table was set to with every plate and glass wear that the palace had. The centre flower arrangements were bright and beautiful. Oliver smiled as he thought that his mom and sister out did themselves tonight.

“Wow, everything is very sparkly.” Tommy leaned over to whisper to him.

Oliver huffed as he saw his mother walking over to them. She was wearing a dark green long sleeve satin gown. “Hello mother.”

“Oliver…Thomas.”

“Hello, my queen. You look stunning as always.” Tommy went to kiss both her cheeks.

“Thank you. Thomas. You both look handsome. Oliver,” his mother touched his arm. Looking down at his mother, “Make sure you mingle with the other people. Especially the single women.”

“Like the princess from Bludhaven.” Tommy smiled as he nudged his friend.

Moira shook her head in annoyance, watching the two men she’s known since birth. “Yes, but there are a few others here too.”

Oliver nodded his head as the Queen was called away from one of the butlers.

Tommy grinned as he saw Laurel and Sara walked up to the two of them. Laurel’s powder blue silk and chiffon plunging dress floated around her as she stepped up to her husband. Greeting both woman as Oliver watched as Sara adjusted her dark green high neck symmetrical dress.

“Ladies, you look beautiful.” Tommy smiled as he wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist. Kissing her temple as a waiter stopped in front of the four of them with a serving tray of Champagne. Each taking a glass as they waited for supper to be called. Oliver looked up and choked on the sip when he looked across the small foyer. Felicity walked into the room, looking completely breathtaking.

XXXX

Felicity shifted in the comfortable chair as the hair stylist was finishing up her hair. Deciding on a half up-do with a delicate jewelled head piece with diamonds flowers and sliver vines. Sticking the last of pins into her hair to keep it place. Leaving her bottom curled on loose, flowy curls. Choosing a smoky bronze eye with thick black eye liner. Her lips were pouty blush color with a bit of a shine to make them pop.

“Oh sweetheart.” Hearing her mother walked in the room. She was wearing a long black and silver kimono top gown with the small crown sitting on top of her up-do. “You look beautiful, baby girl.”

“Thanks mom,” Felicity smiled as she turned to look at her mom. “Just have to put my dress on, then we can head down to dinner.”

“By the time you’re done, Quentin should be done getting dressed.”

“Great,” Felicity got up to head behind the dressing curtain. One of the ladies helped into her dress. The dark red illusion top Grecian dress with a high slit going up the right side. Stepping into the dress, the ladies settled the smooth mesh on to her shoulders. Zipping up the back of the dress as the skirt skimmed around her legs. Running her hand along the top of the smooth material, walking out from behind the curtain. Stopping as she looked in the full-length mirror. Smiling to herself as she reached over to dapped a drop or two of her expensive perfume on to her wrists. Bring them up to her neck to make sure she covered her the places she wanted.

Checking one last time, before she walked out of her room. Her mom gasped as she walked into the main room of the suite.

“Well, if that Prince Oliver wasn’t smitten with you before. He will be!” Her mother gave her a wink at her.

“Mom…stop. Prince Oliver is not smitten with me.”

“Oh darling, so blind. That man is so smitten, just you wait baby girl!”

Quentin opened the door to the other bedroom, walking out as he was adjusting his dinner jacket. “Well, Ladies. We should get down to the dining room.”

The two women checked their make-up one last time before heading out the door and down the stairs towards the large dining room. Felicity took a deep breath before the two doormen opened the door. Stepping through, Felicity looked around at all the other guests dressed in their best. All socializing amongst each other.

“Hello,” a beautiful and bight blond woman walk up to her. A huge smile on her face as she held out her hand to snake, Felicity smiled as she took her hand “…I’m Queen Kara, you must be the Princess from Bludhaven.”

“Yes…hi,” Felicity matched her smile. “I’ve heard so many wonderful things coming out of Argo. I admire the space and science program that you started for the girls in your kingdom.”

Queen Kara blushed as she smiled, “That was all Lena. It was her passion project even before we got married.” Kara turned to look at her wife as she talked to the two people from Barry’s kingdom.

“I was thinking of something like that in Bludhaven. I have a bunch of little girls would love to explore space. I have a small science program but would love to expand it.”

“Well, I’ll make sure I hook you up with Lena before we all leave.” Suddenly Kara’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant a conversation or a meeting.”

Felicity giggled, “It’s okay, I have word vomit all the time. It’s actually a curse.”

Both women laughed as suddenly Felicity’s eyes attention focus on something over Queen Kara’s shoulder. The man’s back covered by a form fitting black tuxedo jacket as it sat on his broad shoulders. It was perfectly cut for the man. The man turned around and Felicity’s mouth went completely dry. Prince Oliver turned around with a smile on his face. 

Felicity swallowed heavily as he turned to talk to his sister and boyfriend. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Hearing a small giggle beside her, she turned to look at Queen Kara.

“He is a dish, isn’t he?” Kara smiled.

Clearing her throat, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Prince Oliver, he’s very handsome. Am I right?

“Yeah…yeah, he is.” Felicity looked over at Oliver again. This time he was looking back at her, giving her a smile just as he was going to take a step forward but they called everyone into the dining room. Kara smiled as she turned to go collect her wife. Felicity walked into the dining room, she looked up as a breeze swept her dress around showing off the high slit.

When Felicity looked up, Oliver’s eyes flashed something primal as his eyes travelled down her bare leg. His eyes snap up to catch her eye. Giving him a smile as she was rushed over to her seat.

The footmen pulled out the chairs for the guests, slowly taking their seats as they waited the first course to be served. Felicity’s eyes traveled down the table and immediately found Oliver looking over at her. They way he was looking over at her, made a shiver go down her spine. Snapping out of their stare as the doors open with the wait staff coming through with large serving trays. The dinner was going great, Felicity got into a heated debate with Cisco from Celestial City about who the best Doctor was.

After the long dinner, the guests made their way into the large drawing room across the dining room. As Felicity walked with her mom and Quentin, she needed to have a minute to herself. She leaned over to whisper that she was stepping out for some air. Her mom gave her a kiss on the cheek before she slipped out before they hit the double doors.

Noticing a cracked glass door open, she peeked outside to see a small balcony. Looking around before she stepped outside. The cool breeze hit her bare skin as she slightly shivered as her heels clicked on the stone of the balcony. Standing there for a few minutes, looking out at the town below. The lights twinkling as the faint smell the pine trees floated around her.

Resting her hands on the cool bannister, closing her eyes to hear nothing but the sound of the nature around her. She stills when she hears someone clear their throat. Turning around to see a large silhouette standing in the doorway. 

“Princess Felicity.” Immediately recognizing the deep voice. Focusing on Oliver as he stepped into the moonlight.

“Oh, Prince Oliver. Sorry, I just needed some air and the door was open. I’ll go and let you…”

“Felicity,” she stops beside him and looked up. His fingers grazing the outside of her hand. “Stay, I think the balcony is big enough for the both of us.”

“Oh okay,” turning back to the edge of the balcony. She looked out at lights again. “So…”

“You look completely breathtaking tonight.” Oliver blurted out as he came to stand beside her.

“Oh,” turning her head as she felt a blush wash over her cheeks. “Thank you, you do too…I mean handsome.” Closing her eyes as she mentally slapped her forehead.

Oliver laughs as he looks slightly down at her, “Can you keep a secret?” Oliver whispered. Felicity nodded as she turned to face him.

“Of course,” giving him a small smile.

“Since I was about 13, some of the staff leaves one of doors open for me.” A dimple appearing as he smiles under the scuff. “Big parties like this always makes me anxious, leaving the door open so I can slip out when things to get to much. To calm down…”

“That’s nice of the staff,” Felicity turned to face the palace, her back facing the cool wind. Oliver turned; the outside of her arm was rubbing along the buttons of his tuxedo jacket. “Well, a secret for a secret…” She smiled at him, moving closer to him. “When I was away at collage, I needed to make a change so I dyed my hair black with purple streaks. I didn’t know want to get recognized. It didn’t take long for my cover to be blown, when I almost burnt down my dorm room.”

Oliver started to laugh, filling the quiet outdoors. “Oh no…what happened when everyone found?”

“Well, the Dean was the one to apologize to me. Which…” she threw her arms up before rolling her eyes. “…then my boyfriend dumped me cause and I quote, ‘Not the type of girl he wants to date.’ After that everyone treated me like I was glass. So polite, it was so annoying.”

“Well, that’s a bullshit reason to break up with someone. What an asshole.”

“Actually, he’s in jail now. Try to hack in the government to erase his student loans. So…Karma!”

A silent moment passed between them. Felicity played with her fingers as she was afraid to look up at Oliver. 

“Felicity,” a voice from inside the palace. They both looked up as the curtain opened to see Sara step out on to the balcony. She stopped as she looked up, giving both of them a large smile as she sees how close they are standing. “Oh Ollie…hi!”

“Sara,” Oliver greeted her. “I’ll let you two talk.” Stepping away from the bannister. Tucking his hands in his pants pockets as she walked towards Sara. Looking back at Felicity, giving her a smile.

Sara looked up at him, his friend nodded towards her stepsister. Knowing what she was urging him to do. Taking a deep breath as he turned around to look at Felicity.

“Felicity,” taking his one hand and adjusting his jacket.

“Yes,” she looked up to give him a sweet smile.

“I was wondering…if we could have lunch together tomorrow?”

“Oh,” Felicity eyes opened wide. “Yeah…I would like that, Oliver!”

“Great,” he smiled brightly. “Meet me in the gardens at noon.”

Felicity nods as Oliver gives her a nod before disappearing inside to go mingle with the other guests. Her eyes still wide as she looks at Sara.

“You’re welcome,” Sara spoke as Felicity finally blinked. “He’s been a nervous wreck since you walked in with that sexy red number. He’s been pussy footing around to ask you to lunch.”

Felicity started to giggled, “Language Sara. You are a knight of Starling.”

“Oh, fuck that!” Sara replied. Felicity and Sara made their way back into palace. Grabbing glasses of champagne before entering the room. Queen Kara waved Felicity over as her and Lena were standing in the far corner. Sara gave her a nod as she turned left as Felicity walked over to the royal couple. Excited to see what Grand Duchess Lena had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...Olicity date!


	8. Lunch Dates and Ice Cream Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver was nervous about the date, making sure everything was perfect for todays lunch with Felicity. Starts off great...but doesn't end as well as either of them hoped. But Sara decides to take Felicity somewhere to cheer her up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for such a long time between posts. Some stuff came up and then I had some personal issues. I hope this chapter made sense, and the summery gave nothing away. It's been one of those months...
> 
> Anyways as always thank you for the kudos and comments. Makes me smile...so thank you! I'll try to post the next chapter faster then this one...

Oliver was up and out of bed before the sun was even over the horizon. He was so nervous about his lunch with Felicity. When Sara literally made him to turn around and ask her to lunch, the way she gave him that small smile as she agreed. He needed to fun off some of this nervous energy. Making his outside, he stretched out his muscles as he made his way to his regular route around the large pond. Beginning with a slow jog to warm up before he goes to his regular pace. On his first lap around, picking up speed when he feels another person joining him on his run. 

“Good morning,” he spoke as he turned to look at the person.

“Mornin’ Ollie,” Tommy’s voice faltered as he tried to keep up with his friend.

“Why are you out here this early?” Oliver looked over at his friend. They wouldn’t even a quarter of the way around the pond. Tommy was already red and sweaty through his shirt. “You hate running.”

“That is true,” wheezed out. “But I thought we could talk about the big step you took yesterday.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” turning around to run backwards.

“Asking that beautiful blond bombshell out for a lunch date?”

“I’m telling Laurel, you called her stepsister a bombshell.” Oliver smirked as he turned back around to continued his regular run.

“Oh my god…please don’t!” Tommy stopped and bent over, trying to catch his breath as he huffed and puffed.

Oliver stopped, turning around to watch his friend stand up after breathing in deeply. “Sara was the one that told me to get my head out of my ass. Literally planted herself in front of me to make sure I asked her.” Oliver smiled.

“Are you nervous?” Tommy asked as he looked at his friend.

“I’ve been through multiple battles, survived on wild meat for months on end and been shoot or stabbed so may times. I’ve lost count. But that beautiful blond woman has me completely on my ass.”

“Oh. my dear friend,” Tommy came over and patted him on the shoulder. “You’ve got it bad. You were all nervous and jittery.”

“This is insane, right! It’s just lunch.”

“Yes, but lunch turns into dinner then turns in kissing then…” Tommy’s eyebrows wiggled around as he looks at his friend.

“Stop, just stop!”

“Fine, I’m done teasing you. I’m going in to have a shower and rub some muscle cream on myself cause I think I pulled something…” Oliver laughed to himself. “If I don’t see you before. Have a great lunch, Ollie!”

Oliver watched as his best friend limped towards the Palace, laughing to himself. He turned to continue his run. Taking his mind off of his date later today. But failed miserably, because all he could think about her bright smile she always has on her face. Groaning as he picks up the pace around the pond.

Oliver slowly made his way out to the garden. The nerves he thought he ran off this morning where back in full force as he got closer, getting to the open area of the garden where the lunch was set up. The staff set up a small, rounded table in the middle of the stoned patio. A white canopy was set up over top of the beautifully set table.

Thea rushed into his room two hours ago to help him pick out his lunch outfit. Knowing that he would be having issues picking out something to wear. Finally picking out a simple pair of dark blue jeans and black and white pin-stripe button down shirt. Paired with a pair of leather Dockers. As they were leaving his room, she gave him a thumbs up as she took off towards her bedroom. Yelling at him as he climbed down the stairs, “Knock her socks off, Ollie!” 

“Hi,” a voice came from behind him as he smiled before quickly turning around to see Felicity walking up in-between the tall rose covered walls.

“Hi!” Felicity stepped into the sunlight. His mouth suddenly went dry. A form fitting blue silk shirt paired with a blue flower pattern skirt. But what caught his eye was the tiny bit of skin showing between the top and bottom of her outfit. “You look beautiful!”

A blush came over her cheeks, seeing the small smile come across her fuchsia coloured lips. “You look handsome.”

Stepping forward as he lightly takes her hand, placing his lips softly on top. “Here let’s sit.” Guiding her over to the table. He gently pulled out the chair for her. She sat down gently on to the chair, his hand lightly grazing her bare shoulder. Seeing the barely there goosebumps pop up on her soft skin.

Turning her head sightly to looked at him, a smile crossed her face, “It’s beautiful out here. Thank you for the invitation.”

“I thought it would be nice to get to know each other. You know outside of the confines of other people watching. Just the two of us. For some reason, I just…we have this connection of some kind.”

“Oh yes, Laurel and Sara Lance. My stepsisters. Which is weird cause you’ve dated both of them. Well kind of…” Felicity starts to chew on her bottom lip.

Oliver closed his eyes, “That’s not what I meant. But yeah, it’s complicated. But that’s in the past. Laurel’s happily married to my best friend and Sara…well!”

“Likes both, yeah we’ve talked. A lot. Actually, I was trying to get info for my bodyguard, Nyssa. They would be great together, but they seemed to be very stubborn.”

“Oh, yes! Sara is one of the most stubborn people I’ve every met.” They both laughed. “But I’ve heard about the raven-haired beauty. Sara hasn’t shut up about her.”

Felicity looked down at her lap as she giggled, “It’s like I’m a spy…a romance spy. Going between two people. It’s like the weirdest Hallmark movie ever.” They both started to  
laugh as one of the wait staff come over to fill their water glasses. Felicity took her napkin and placed it on her lap.

“Enough about them, I want to know more about you.” Oliver smiled as he copied her. 

Felicity tilted her head to the side as she looks at him, “What do you want to know?”

“Everything…”

“Well, let’s see…I went to the best Technical College in the world. I know my way inside and out of computers. I love everything nerdy. I’m naturally chatty, honestly sometimes I don’t know when to shut up. Like now…when I’m nervous and drawing a blank on what else I can tell you about myself. Which is complete nonsense because it’s about me.”

Oliver leaned across and lightly touched her hand, “It’s okay, I’ll soak in whatever you want to tell me.” Felicity looked up and gave him a small smile.

Before she could open her mouth again, two of the wait staff came over to the table. Placing in front of them an Apple and Broccoli salad with blueberries.

“I made sure that everything we eat today had no nuts. I know you are allergic.”

“I appreciate it. I don’t think it would be a great date if I had to stab myself with an Epi pen and be rushed to the hospital.” 

“I agree, that would be a very bad thing.” Oliver nodded. They both started to eat the salad, letting conversation flow between them. Oliver began to tell her stories about growing up in the castle. Running around the large staterooms with Tommy, playing pranks on the guards and servants. Tormenting his family with stupid stunts like trying to fly off the top balcony on to the grass.

“Oh my god,” Felicity covered her mouth with her hand. “Did you actually fly?”

“No, of course not. I made Tommy go first…just to see what would happen. He broke his left arm and right collarbone. My mother yelled so loud that day. But Tommy got payback a few years later when he pulled a live snake out during one of the kingdoms war ceremonies. My horse bucked me off, landing extremely hard. Didn’t break anything other then my pride.”

“Oh no,” she tried not to giggle as she looked at him. Both started to laugh as the wait staff came to collect the plates and replace them with the main course of creamy Sun-Dried Tomato Gnocchi and grilled chicken.

“How are you enjoying Starling so far?” Oliver asked as he took a drink of his wine.

“It’s incredibly beautiful here. I’ve never been this far from Bludhaven before, it so lush and green here. I see why there is green in your kingdom colours.”

Oliver smiled, “Yes. It’s a strong colour that represents growth and harmony.”

“Also means fertility…” Felicity blurted out she closed her eyes and her skin turned a nice pink. “Sorry…yeah that’s a weird thing to say.”

“Don’t need to apologize for saying what’s on your mind,” Oliver reached across the table to graze his fingers along the tips of hers.

“My mouth always seems to get me in trouble. It’s like I can’t control it.”

“Sometimes getting in trouble is fun.” Oliver’s eyes caught hers. A heated look passed between them as one of the staff cleared their throat. Seeing if it was okay to take the plates away.

Oliver looked at Felicity, giving them a nod as they started clearing their plates. Uncovering the dessert on the rolling tray. Oliver smiled as he watched Felicity stretched up to see what the dessert was. The waiters walked over and placed the plates in front of them.

“Brownie with mint chip drizzle.” Oliver smiled as Felicity’s smile brighten the entire table. Rubbing her hands together as the dish was set in front of her.

“How did you know? It’s like you Googled me or something.” Felicity looked at Oliver with a smirk.

“Actually…Sara did some digging for me, so technically didn’t need to use the computer.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes, “I knew her questioning last night had a motive behind it. You are sneaky, sneaky man, Prince Oliver.”

Oliver smiled as he leaned forward, “Well…I needed to make an impression. Thought she would be my best bet. Plus, I promised to put in a good word with you about Sara with your bodyguard.”

“Oh my god, those two are the worst. Flirting between us. Oy vey! I would like flirt with you for myself…crap! I mean…”

“You can flirt with me anytime, anywhere, Felicity.”

Another blush creeped over her face as she looked deep into his blue eyes. Quickly picking up her dessert fork and dove into the dessert in front of her. Talking about what Felicity does in her spare time. She started gushing about the computer classes that she teaches the girls in her kingdom.

Oliver was in awe of her, thinking how smart, caring, and hopeful she was about the future about her kingdom. Knowing the optimism, he had years ago disappeared while he was away from Starling. The sun shifted behind one of the tall evergreen trees, the bits of light that were shining were making her hair glow brightly. Just like the first day he met her.

“Oliver,” he looked up as Felicity tilting her head to the side as she looked at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking…” Oliver gave her a smile. 

“Care to share?”

“Umm…maybe another time.”

Felicity looked at him and then gave him a smile. The two of them kept talking for a little while longer until one of the palace guards briskly walked up to the table. Bending over to whispered into his ear. An immediate frown came across his face as the guard stood up at attention.

“I hate to cut our lunch short, but an issue came up that I need to deal with.” Oliver’s tone changed became very tense.

“Oh, yeah. It’s fine,” quickly reaching across the table to touch his hard. Giving it a little squeeze just before he retracted his hand from under hers. Flinching slightly as the tips of her fingers made his rough skin.

“Sorry,” Oliver quickly spoke as he threw his napkin on his half-eaten dessert. Getting up from the table as he looked down at Felicity. Seeing her hand come to rest in her lap. “Felicity,” he whispered before walking away from the table. She gave him a smile as she placed her napkin on the table. Closing his eyes as he walked away from the open area. He quickly made his way into the house and straight to his office where his mother and John were waiting.

Felicity rolled over in the luscious bed; she couldn’t sleep. Her mind hasn’t been able to shut off since her date ended hastily. The way he changed so quickly from being the charming man to a closed off soldier. She groaned out as she rolled over again and faced the quilted ceiling of the four-poster bed.

Closing her eyes again, but as she was just about to fall asleep. She heard her bedroom door creak open. Felicity stayed still as she even out her breathing to sound like she was sleeping. Her head buried half under the comforter as she heard the light footsteps come beside her bed.

‘Fuck…this better not be a kidnapper.’ Thinking to herself.

Squeezing her eyes, she turned sightly. Opening her eyes, jumping back as Sara was leaning over the side of her bed. Sara’s face close to hers.

“Hi,” her face lit up as Felicity narrowed her eyes.

“Sara, what are you doing in my room?” Felicity whispered as she sat up.

“Wanna come on an adventure?” 

“Maybe, is it illegal?”

“Pssh, come on. It will be fun, and there is a treat at the end of it.” Sara pulled the covers completely off of Felicity.

“Alright fine,” watching Sara back away from her bed as she started to climb out of the bed. “I have to tell Nyssa where I’m going.”

“She already knows,” Sara winked. “I promised her that I would protect you with my life.” She said with a flirtatious tone.

“Oh god, do I want to know?” Felicity groaned as she stood up from the bedside.

Sara laughed as she moved out of the way. Felicity looked at what Sara was wearing, a pair of black and green plaid pants and a plain black tank top. Her hair was down and messy, “Probably not.”

“Okay,” Felicity looked down at her long silk pink bottoms and t-shirt with a computer and coffee cup saying, ‘you complete me’. “Do you think I need to change?” asking as she looked up at Sara.

“Nope, you look cute. Come one…” Sara grabbed on to her hand to lead her out of her room.

Walking through the long hallway, Felicity was trying to figure out where they were going. Getting lost after the last couple of turns as they made there way to the other side of the mansion.

“How was your lunch date with Ollie?” Sara asked as they were walking down one of the long hallways.

Felicity frowned as she thought about this afternoon. “It was going great until he was pulled away for some kind of emergency.”

“Oh, yeah. Something happened in the village. When it comes to the kingdom, he kind of gets single minded. But I guarantee he didn’t want to end the date early.”

“He’s just so different when it was just the two of us. I thought he would be this closed off man that is shown in the press. But come once it was just the two of us, sitting at that table. Smiling and laughing as he tells me about the memories when he was a kid.“ Felicity confessed as she steps on the edge of the staircase.

“The press has always been dicks to Oliver. He may have been kind of a douche before going away to war. But when King Robert died, it’s like he completely changed overnight.” Sara stopped them both in the middle of the stairwell. “But the one thing I haven’t seen in a very long time. His actual smile, the minute you popped up from the other side of the car. It’s like his whole face learned how to do that again.”

“You are lying!” Felicity pushed her stepsister playfully.

“Nope, I’m not. We’re going to prove it.” Sara pulled Felicity down the rest of the staircase.

“What…” turning the corner as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Making their way through the kitchen doors and stopped as they were greeted by Queen Kara and her wife Lena, Alex, the four members from Celestial City, Laurel, Tommy, Princess Thea, her boyfriend Roy, and Oliver.

“Sorry, I’m late. I had to pick up one more person.” Sara smiled as Felicity peeked around the blond.

“Yay,” Kara clapped excitedly. “Felicity, welcome to the ice cream party.”

“Thanks. I’ve heard about these famous late-night parties.” Felicity looked over at Oliver, where he was standing beside one of the counters. A small smile on his face as their eyes connected.

“Well, come join…what’s your poison?” Thea motioned to step closer to as she looked between her bother and Felicity. A smile creeped along her face as she looked back at the blond that her brother couldn’t stop staring at.

“Do you have any mint chip?”

“Of course, Ollie made sure we had some on hand after the first day.” Thea turned around and opened the freezer to pull out a small carton.

“Thank you,” taking the carton and picking up the spoon from the middle of the counter.

Spending the next few minutes eating her ice cream and listening to the group talking about random subjects. Cisco came to stand beside her as they started talking about some tech that his lab was testing. Helping to solve the hunger issues in certain hard to reach areas of the world. Telling him that she would love to help in anyway she can. Making sure they exchanged emails before leaving Starling. 

When Cisco bounced his way over to the other side of the kitchen. Taking a breath in as she popped a spoonful of her mint chip into her mouth. A leather/woodsy smell suddenly filled her nose. Slightly turning to the left to see Oliver standing beside her with a small bowl of Rocky Road.

“I’m sorry for this afternoon, Felicity.” Oliver had a slight frown on his face. Without her heels on she was a good five inches shorter then he was. “There was an issue in the village.”

“Oh, is everything okay?”

“Don’t know yet. But when I do, I’ll let you know.” 

“Alright,” A silence fell among them as Princess Iris comes up to the both of them and they start talking. Barry came up and started a conversation about the upcoming ball in a few days.

Slowly everyone started to head off to their parts of the palace around half an hour later. Felicity talked to everyone in the kitchen but Laurel. She seemed to keep to herself the whole time she was in the kitchen. Quietly putting away her carton and sitting in the corner until Tommy finished talking to Roy and Thea. 

“Can I walk you back to your wing?” Oliver asked as he walked up beside Sara as they stood by the edge of the kitchen island.

“Oh, umm…” Felicity looked over at her Sara. The other blond smiling widely at her.

“She would love you for to do that,” Sara spoke up.

Felicity turned to narrow her eyes, looking back at the handsome prince. “That would great, Prince Oliver.”

“Just call me Oliver,” tilting his down to look at Felicity.

Felicity felt a rush of heat roll over her as she looked at him. Hearing Tommy clear his throat as he made his way out of the kitchen with his wife. Seeing him give his friend a wink. She looked at Laurel, by the look on her face. She was annoyed. Giving her a small smile, but all she got back was a scowl before grabbing on to her husbands arm. Tugging him out of the kitchen before anyone could say good night to the couple.

“Shall we?” Oliver gestured to the other direction to the staircase to her wing.

“That was fun,” Felicity broke the silence as they walked down the wide hallway.

“I’m glad that Sara kidnapped you to come join our ice cream party.”

“Me too. I was hoping to get to see it since you talked it up so much.” 

Hearing a small chuckle before a silence grew between them as they got to the first landing of the large staircase. Before she started up the next set of stairs that went towards her wing. Oliver lightly grabbed her elbow, turning her around.

“Felicity,” softly saying her name. Turning to look at him, hearing him take a deep breath. “I’m sorry for leaving our date so abruptly. There was a situation with a death in the village. It was suspicious.”

“Oh no,” Felicity covered her mouth with one hand and grabbed on to his arm with the other.

“He was one of the hired staff for the week. No motive or suspect. But we have our best people looking it.”

“Is there a threat against your family?” Felicity was suddenly got worried.

“We don’t think so, but we are just starting the investigation.” Oliver took her hand into his. Lightly caressing the top of the hand. “I just wanted to let you know what was going on.”

“You know you didn’t have to tell me,” Felicity said.

“I know, but I wanted to. I was hoping to make it up to you. Would like to join me tomorrow?” 

“Isn’t there some event tomorrow?”

“Yes, the garden party. But I was thinking later in the day. I would love to take you somewhere special.”

Felicity looking up into his eyes. Seeing a hopeful look on his face. She smiled, “I would love too.”

“Good…great,” he smiled. “and promise I wouldn’t leave you hanging.”

“You better not…” poking him in the upper chest. He chuckled as he lightly rubbed where she poked. Making their way up the next set of stairs. Finally making it to the front of her doorway. “Thank you for walking me back.” She turned around to look up at him.

“It was my pleasure,” before Oliver could saying anything else when Felicity suddenly got on to her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. A spark passed between them as her lips pressed against his stubbled cheek. Feeling her bottom lips against the top of his one dimple, a sudden shiver passed over both of them.

“Umm...Yeah, I should turn in,” Felicity smiled. She stood there for a moment before turning around to twist the handle. Turning one last time, looking back at Oliver as she was halfway through the doorway. “Good night, Oliver.”

“Good night, Felicity,” she smiled as slipped through the doorway. Closing the door, leaning against the shut door as she touched her fingertips to her lips. She was actually going in for a kiss but chickened out at the last minute. Taking the cheek instead. Both hands landing on her stomach as she smiled, her stomach flip-flopping all over the place. Quickly making her way into her room. Trying not to wake up everyone else in the suite, she couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the villain is back next chapter. Wanted to build up Olicity a little more before we get back to the revenge plot.


	9. Sunsets and Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The garden party is going to have a uninvited person come, getting the lay of the land. All part of the plans. Oliver and Felicity go on their date to a place special to Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, back again. It's been awhile and that's totally on me. Adulting sucks, just saying. Here is another chapter for everyone just before Christmas. I'm hoping that I can update again around New Years. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and sound. Have an amazing Christmas.

As he stands within the crowd with the onlookers. Seeing the police and the castle guards surrounded the alleyway. Thinking back to last night and meeting the man at the bar beside the said alley. Talking most of the night, knowing exactly who he was. When the man left because it was getting late, he followed him out. When he caught up to him, his arm came around the neck and dragged him deep into the dark alley. 

His mouth covered to silence the struggle, bring the small sharp blade up to quickly stab him quickly in the side of the neck. The blood spattered out, hitting the dark side of the large trash can and the wall. Feeling the man slowly go slack in his arms, looking down to see the wide-open eyes slowly fading away. The young man finally laying on the cool ground, the blood flowing out of his neck. Getting bigger by the second. Quickly grabbing his wallet out of the inside of his jacket pocket and finding what his he was looking for. 

Making his way out of the alley, not many people walking at this time of night in the middle of the week. Making his way back to where is whole operation was set up outside of town. Sitting down at the ratty old table and quickly got to work. He carefully changed over the special event ID with his picture. Making sure that he didn’t ruin the rest of the plastic card, because this was the only way to get into the palace. Knowing that tomorrow was the first of many royal events to be held. The royal garden was a perfect way to get the lay of the land without drawing attention to himself.

Doing his information gathering, he made sure that his uniform was the exact match to the wait staff. His main mission for tomorrow was collecting information about the ways in and out of the palace. But also, it was to get to know his target, the wonderful Ms. Smoak.

He looked down at his hands, dry blood was covering his hands and lower arms. Deciding to take a shower before heading to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. He needed to be at his best, so that means sleep. But he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Memories of the night his father died playing over and over in his head. Sleep wouldn’t come anytime soon.

Taking a deep breath, looking in the half-smashed mirror. His dark brown hair sticked back, making sure he was put together. Smoothing out the white dress shirt before he put on the dark green suit jacket. When he made his way to the service entrance. The large palace guard didn’t even look fully at the ID as he pointed into the opened double doors. 

Walking in the halls, everything around him was rushed and stressful with all the different people. Different people around him yelling to other people about food and decorations. Standing in a corner, watching all these people running around like their heads were cut off. Slowly making his way towards the source of dishes clinging together. Walking in to see two people directing people in direction. Barking orders as someone suddenly slammed a serving tray into his stomach.

“Alight, anyone given a serving tray follow the man heading for the swing doors. You will be serving Mimosas and Peach Spritzers. Make sure you keep anything with nuts away from Princess Felicity. She has a major allergy.”

_‘Interesting’_ putting that little tidbit in a file in his mind. Making his way out as a woman were putting drinks on to the trays. Following the other servers out another set of doors. Walking out into the brightly decorated garden as the royals and guests were already mingling with each other. Scoffing as they were all dressed in their best cocktail outfits.

As he walked around, his eyes caught the sight of Quentin Lance across the garden. The cheerful smile on his face as his arm was wrapped around his wife’s mid-section. It was making his skin crawl the happiness that was on his face. Taking a deep breath, he put on a smile as he walked around. People taking and putting glasses on his tray. Finally finding his target. She was standing by one of the tall tables with what looked like one of the Quentin’s other daughters. The soldier.

Keeping an eye on her for the next hour as she walks around and visits with the other guests at party. Her bright smile lighting up the area. Finally waiting for a clear opening to approach her. Slowly walking up to her and pushed the tray towards her. “Drink?”

Felicity turned towards him; her smile was even better up close as she reached over to grab a glass of the Peach Spritzer. “Thank you.” 

The half smirk he gave off made her step back. The look on her face changed from happy to guarded as she wrapped her arm around herself. “You are very welcome, Princess Felicity.”

She gave him a smile, as she created more of a distance between them. He knew it was forced. Quickly excusing herself as she walked over to the Queen of Argo and her wife. Smiling to himself as he turned and headed towards the servers entrance. Stopping as he looked over to see Quentin standing a few feet away. The man looked up; his eyes took a minute to focus. Like he was trying to figure out where he knew him from. He blinked a few times just as he smiled towards the older man before walking away. It was time to ditch this party and finish the last part of his plan. And in two days he will make his move and make the man pay for what he did to him.

XXXX

Felicity decided that she didn’t want her drink after all, the man that gave it to her seemed off. Getting this weird feeling, she didn’t want to take anything that he was giving out. She went to grab another drink from one of the portable bars, talking to Queen Kara as she sipped her drink. When she looked over to her stepfather, Quentin’s face seemed to pale as he was looking in a certain direction. Making her way over to him, laying her hand on his upper arm.

“Quentin, are you okay?” 

Snapping out of his thoughts as he looked at her, “Oh Felicity, when did you get here?”

“Just now, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…I’m fine. Just thought…” He shook his head. 

Felicity just gave his arm another squeeze. Giving him a serene smile as he returned one

“Your mom mentioned that you were going on a date with Prince Oliver after the garden party.”

Felicity smiled, “I am.” She looked at him. “I know that he has a past with both of your daughters.”

Quentin looked at her as he let out a chuckle. “It’s fine. He isn’t like he was he was with Laurel and Sara. He’s grown into a fine man. To be honest, he never was a bad guy. Lost himself for a bit but then things changed when his father died. I knew him when he was a teenager, the spoiled brat. But the one thing that has never changed was the respect he had for everyone.:

“I’m glad that I didn’t know him back then. I don’t think I would have liked him.” 

“Me too!” giving her a smile. “But make sure you make him work for it. Like your mom did with me.”

Felicity started to giggle, “I am my mother’s daughter!”

“Good.” Quentin smiled just as Laurel and Tommy walked up to the two of them.

Felicity turned towards them and smiled brightly, “Hi Laurel, Tommy.”

“Hello Felicity,” Tommy greeted her with a smile. When she looked over to Laurel, she gave her a curt nod as she starts to talk to her father. 

Felicity frowned as she looked at Laurel. Ever since they showed up here, she’s been so standoffish. They haven’t even had a one-on-one conversation, Laurel either makes sure she has someone with her or leaves before Felicity can talk to her. It was time to extend the olive branch.

“Laurel,” Felicity spoke up as the other woman looked up at her. “I was thinking tomorrow or the day after the ball. You, me, and Sara should spend some time together. Get to know each other, maybe over afternoon tea or maybe a luncheon.”

“Yeah…maybe.” The conversation quickly died as Tommy looked over to the two women. His wife suddenly turned and took off towards the other side of the party without another word. Felicity sighed as he looked at the two men.

“Sorry Felicity,” Tommy spoke up as he looked at the concerned look on his father-in-law’s face. “It’s just an adjustment with you and your mom.”

“I know, I just want us to be okay with each other.” Felicity gave him a small smile. “That’s why I thought the tea or lunch would be a good idea. Guess we’ll see what happens.”

Tommy nodded, “I should go see to my wife, see you later.” Tommy started in the direction where his wife went. He stopped to turn around and smile at Felicity. “Enjoy you date with Oliver. He’s pretty stoked about it.”

Felicity smiled, “I’m pretty stoked about it too.” Tommy nodded as he turned back and made his way over to Laurel as she stood beside one of the high tables.

Felicity roamed around the party, talking to most of the guests. Getting to sit down with Cisco from Celestial City and Lena. Talking about the new technology in their kingdoms. Exchanging solutions and thoughts about projects that the other ones were stuck on. Sitting and talking about this stuff made Felicity’s day. Talking Tech and computers is what she loves. As the party was winding down, Lena and she were having a conversation about a new power source that could save money for Argo using reusable energy from the special rocks that have been found in one of the range of mountains.

Feeling a hand touch her bare shoulder, turning her head to see Oliver standing behind her chair. “Sorry to interrupt, may I steal Princess Felicity away?”

Lena giggled as her merlot-coloured lips went into a wide smile, “Of course you can.” Looking over to Felicity. “We’ll continue this later. I’m going to go find my wife She’s probably at the dessert table.” Getting up to walk over to the other side of the large lawn. 

Felicity stood up and faced him, “Hi.”

“Hi,” he smiles as he looks around. “...the party is winding down.” Oliver grabbed her hand lightly. “I was thinking we could sneak off, get our date started.”

“Alright, but let’s hurry cause my mom is looking over here. She will probably stop us if we don’t leave now and talk our ears off.”

“Gotcha,” Oliver nodded as he looks around. Giving her a smile as he pulls her towards one of the entrances to the palace. Quickly making there way through the first-floor hallways on the way to the garage. Taking a set of keys as they walked into the large garage. Slipping his hand into hers as they made their way over to a sleek grey sports car. 

“Fancy,” she looks up at him as he opens the door for her. A smile suddenly turns into a look of panic. “Oh crap. I need to let Nyssa know I’m leaving with you.”

“She already knows, Sara told her when I mentioned I was coming to find you to sneak you out of the party for night.”

Felicity whispered out a ‘Ohh’ as she smiled up at Oliver. Slipping into the leather seat as Oliver lightly closes the door. Jogging around the front of the car, quickly getting in. Starting it up and revved the engine. Pulling out of the garage, as they headed out of the side entrance to heads towards the gravel road. Turning slightly in her seat as she watched him get comfortable as he drove the expensive car. He looked in his element.

“This a new image of you, I haven’t seen before, the prince with the fast car. Looking like he drives this car all the time.” Felicity spoke as she leaned her elbow on the edge of the window. Resting her chin on her palm.

“This is my first time driving my car since I’ve been back. I got this car just before the war broke out.” He looked over at her. “Since I’ve been back, my mom wants me to take a car every where I go out.”

“Oh, well…you have lost your touch. You handle her well.” Felicity closed her eyes as she scrunched up her face knowing that sounded way more sexual then it was supposed to.

He chuckled, “It’s more like she handles me.” Oliver glanced over to the beautiful woman sitting beside him. The wind flowing through the lowered window, her wisps of hair twisting around as he rounded the curve on the road.

“Starling is beautiful, Oliver!” she smiled as she looked around at the scenery. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Felicity blushed as she started to giggle. “That was really smooth, Oliver.”

Oliver gave her wink, he suddenly turned off the main road on to a tree covered dirt road. Sunlight peeking out of small openings in the treeline as they drove along the bumpy road. 

“Where are you taking me?” Felicity asked as they were getting deeper into the thick forest.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Umm, I really don’t like surprises.” Felicity nibbled on her bottom lip.

Oliver turned to give her a smile as an opening appeared in the tree line. The tall mountains in the horizon as they pulled on to the large rocky cliff. Seeing the lush green forests in the distance along with the large sparkling blue lake. Oliver pulled off to the side and parked his car. 

Felicity eagerly got out of his car as Oliver gets out to head to the trunk. Taking out a rolled-out blanket. He looked over to see Felicity standing a few meters from the edge looking over the large valley. Walking over to where she was standing, wrapping his hand around hers. 

“This is where I like to come and get away from everyone,” he spoke. “After I got back, I would come up here every day for almost a month. Some days I would be up here for hours. Trying to rid of memories that have been in my head for the last few years.” Felicity turned to look at him, wrapping her arms around his free arm.

Standing there for a few minutes, he had somber look on his face. Finally clearing his throat as he led her over to a flatter part of the cliff and laid down the large blanket. Helping her on to the blanket as she sat down on the soft wool. Tucking her legs under her butt as she slipped off her shoes. He settled down beside her, their hands only inches apart as they looked out at the sun lowering in the sky. The naturel light shining over the mountains and on to the lake.

“I have a place like this in Bludhaven. One of the old houses on the highest hill outside of the village. There is a cherry tree forest behind the house. It has this large wooden swing that I sit and think for hours.”

“How did you find it?” Oliver turned towards her.

“By accident, I turned down the wrong road.”

“Some things are always best when found by accident.”

Felicity tilted her head to the side and smiled, “Very true!”

The conversation stalled as they sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. The only sound around them were the birds singing. Looking around, Felicity smiled as she felt his hand move over hers. Turning her head to look at him, she scooted closer. Leaning into the side of his body, he lifted his arm and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Are you excited for the Grand Ball tomorrow?” Oliver asked as he plays with the sleeve of her dress.

“I am,” Felicity smiled.

“I was wondering…if you would accompany me tomorrow night? As my date,” he turned towards her. Looking nervous as he waited for her to answer.

A smile appeared on her face as she looked up at him, “I would love to go with you.”

Leaning closer, feeling his breath on her lips. Oliver’s eyes searched hers as he swallowed heavily. “Felicity, can I kiss you?” 

A smile appeared on her face as she nodded, he leaned over. His lips gently touched hers. The kiss was sweet at first. When he lifted his hand to come up and cup her soft cheek as he goes to deepen the kiss. Backing away as he opened his eyes to see Felicity’s eyes still closed as she smiles.

“Wow!” Felicity whispered as she swiped her tongue along her bottom lip. Her eyes popped open to see Oliver smiling back at her. Felicity leaned forward to take his lips again. This time wrapping both her arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around her back. Slowly lowering her down to the blanket as they kissed. His body half covering hers as they made out for what seemed like hours.

The loud thunder off in the distance made them break apart. They both looked out towards the horizon to see dark storm clouds. Oliver’s hand resting beside her head as he looks back at her. Her lips just as puffy and red as he knows his are at this very moment. 

“We should get out of here before the storm hit,” Oliver started to get up. “I don’t think my car would far well on that road while it’s raining.” Standing up, reaching down to grab on to her delegate hands to help her up. She brushed off her dress as Oliver starts to roll the blanket.

Quickly jogging their way back to the car just as the rain starts to spit. The drive back to the palace took a bit longer as the rain really started to come down. They pulled into the garage, pulling into the parking spot they left a few hours ago. Oliver turned in his seat to look at the beautiful woman across from him. “Thank you for coming with me. No one knows about that place and I want you to know all of me. Even the parts that I don’t show others.”

Felicity gave him a small smile, “Anytime!” Reaching over to wrapped her hand around. Giving it a squeeze before both of them got out of the sports car. Felicity and Oliver walking beside each other, their hand barely touching. Just breezing by the outsides of their hands. Stopping as they stepped inside the palace.

“Walk me to my room?” Felicity asked as she reached over to play with his fingers. 

“I would love to.” Entangling their hands as they walked through the large swing door. The palace hallways were nearly empty as they made their way to Felicity’s wing. Walking in silence, Felicity’s heart jumped every time Oliver would adjust his hand in hers.

Stepping up to her double doors, Felicity turned towards Oliver with a smile on her face. Stepping into his space, feeling the heat from his body through her light dress. Bring her hand up to lightly cup his cheek. She took his lips softly. He slowly backs her up into the edge of the door frame. Moving her head to the side slightly as they deepened the kiss. 

Suddenly the door opens wide, Felicity quickly pushes Oliver away as Sara tip toes out of the door, carrying her jacket and shoes in her hand. She looks up to see the two a couple of feet apart. 

“Oh shit,” she stops. Sara looked between them and smiled as her eyes focus on the swollen red lips, that they both were sporting. “Guess I’m not the only one sneaking around.” Giving them both a wink before she takes off down the hall.

Oliver chuckles as he looks over at Felicity that was still backed into the doorframe. “I should let you get inside before Nyssa comes out here and kicks my ass.”

Felicity giggles, “Yeah, even if she’s been busy. She’ll find the strength.”

“Good night, Felicity.” Bending forward to give her a quick kiss.

“Good night.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Oliver smiled. Backing away, giving her as smile before turning around to head down the hallway. Felicity watched from the doorway. Leaning her head back against the wood, smiling as she thought _‘Tomorrow is going to be interesting!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter---major stuff goes down!


	10. Ball and Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver finds out that everyone isn't as safe as they thought they were. Causing him to make a decision that's best for everyone that is in Starling. But giving them one last night, the ball is here and it's a night to sweep Felicity off her feet. But will the night end good or bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back again with another chapter. This one is the turning point in this story and it's about to get intense. 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and sane throughout all this stuff going on. Sorry I don't have a regular schedule with this story. Thank you for sticking with it and of course the comments and kudos.

Oliver clinched his fists; his nerves were at an all time high as he woke up with a message that he was needed at the police station. Dressing causal as he made his way downstairs to make his way to talk to the police captain. Running into Quentin, asking him to come with him since at one time he was the police captain of Starling. 

Both men arrived at the police station just after ten in the morning. Greeting by the Captain and a couple of detectives that have been on the case since it first appeared in the kingdom. They were rushed into the one of the conference rooms immediately.

Oliver crossed his arms across the thin sweater he was wearing, “What is the latest?”

“We have connected the death of the temp worker in the alley to the death of the messenger outside of Bludhaven. Both have a connection to the palace. Both men had their throat slit, the messenger’s bag was missing.” His chef of police spoke as he looked over at the older man standing beside the Prince.

Quentin nodded before speaking, “We found him a few miles inside the kingdom line. He was a John Doe until we found his room at the local hotel. That was after we ran his DNA with the help of my stepdaughter. But we never found a motive or even any suspects.”

“Whoever the murderer is, the two victims were killed with the same instrument. A hunting knife or something similar.”

Oliver stood up, “Do we have any leads, at all?”

“Not at the moment.” The detective paused. “It’s someone new in town. But with all the people in town for the celebrations…”

“…that could be anyone!” Oliver raised his voice. “How we suppose to keep Starling people safe, or even the visiting kingdoms safe.”

“I don’t know, your majesty. Extra officers and palace guards have been put around town. Patrolling everywhere…”

Oliver looked over at Quentin, a look passed between them. “We need to send all the visiting royalty back to there kingdoms. Immediately! I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Oliver uncrossed his arms, leaning his hands on the back of the chair in front of him.

“I agree, but we will inform everyone. But I think we can let them have tonight. Start the preparations for everyone to leave to tomorrow. We’ll post twice the guards for tonight’s ball. Inform everyone’s security teams.”

“Are you sure?” Oliver turned his head to look at the older man.

“Yes, you have one of the best armies and security in the world. Make sure that we check everyone that’s coming in to work tonight. Whether it’s guests or staff. We will make sure that tonight’s event goes off without a hitch.”

Oliver sighed, “Alright.”

Turning back to the detectives as they spending a few more minutes going over everything, getting all the information before both men travelled back to the palace. Oliver sat in the back seat and looked out at the treeline, thinking about how tonight was going to go. Once back at the palace, they pulled John, Sara, Lyla, and the rest of the security team into a meeting. Sara and John volunteered to go around to the other kingdoms security teams to inform them of the situation. 

Oliver finally made his way upstairs, he needed to start getting ready for the ball. Sitting on the end of his bed, burying his head in his hands. The feeling he was getting inside of himself reminded him of the night before a battle. The feeling of uncertain and worry that something might go wrong. 

Finally breathing out, he got up and headed to grab a shower before slowly getting dressed. The expensive black tux hanging on the hook inside of his walk-in closet. Knowing the brand name tux is the most expensive thing he’s probably worn in years. His loose spenders hanging by his sides as he walks out of the closet and into his room. Slowly pinning up the button and zipper on his pants. 

Picking up his stiff white dress shirt, slipping it on as he turned around to look in the stand-alone mirror. Letting the shirt hang open, his scars slightly poking out under the lightness of the shirt. Closing his eyes as he turned to grab the bottle sitting on the dresser closet to him. Spraying on the musky cologne before starting to do up the buttons. Halfway up, he stopped because his fingers were starting to shake. He stopped to walk over to pour himself a finger of whiskey. Downing it in one shit, going down smoothy as he tries to calm his nerves. Needing to focus on tonight.

Hearing a loud knock at his door, “Come in!” The door swung open and in walked Tommy.

“Hey Tommy,” Oliver greeted him as he started to do up the rest of his buttons on the dress shirt. “What brings you by?”

Taking a seat in one of the black wingback chairs, “Quentin informed me what is going on. How are you doing with all of this?”

“Trying to wrap my head around it. Did he tell you that we’re sending everyone home?”

“I think it’s for the best, we don’t know what this person will do next.”

Turning around to look at his best friend as he sat there in his black pin strip suit, “I don’t want anyone to get hurt. Especially our close friends from other kingdoms. Imagine that news going around the world.” Oliver started to tuck in the dress shirt into his pants.

“Don’t worry, Ollie!” Tommy smirked. “You will be the night in shining armor to the lovely Princess Felicity.”

“Shut up,” narrowing his eyes as he looks at his best friend. Tommy letting out a loud laugh as he stood up.

“You ready for the big night, dancing, sweeping the pretty lady off her feet. Being your charming self…”

“…I don’t know if I would be any good for her tonight,” Oliver said grabbing the black bowtie offer his dresser. He flipped up his collar up, starting to tie into a perfect bow. But not being successful, “I don’t want her to…”

“Ollie,” Tommy walked over to his friend. Swatting his hands away to take control of the two long strips of material. Tying it quickly, “Just enjoy your night Felicity. Be a literal Prince Charming.” Tommy patted the center of the bowtie.

Oliver quickly nodded, “I really like her, Tommy. She’s just…there is something about her. She’s funny, smart, talented, beautiful…I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“You are completely smitten,” he looks up to his friend. Seeing the frown on his face. “So, why do you like someone kicked your puppy?”

“I’m not good for her,” Oliver whispered as he turns away from Tommy. “I’m a damaged man, not after everything I’ve been through. The things of seen, done…I can’t be the man she needs.”

“Come on, Ollie!” Tommy stood beside him as they stood in the mirror. “I know the war was horrible, especially for you. But after all you’ve been though, I think it’s time for you to find something happy…Felicity to be exact!”

Oliver dipped his head, grabbing his spenders to slip them on his shoulders. “I feel like my darkness would cover her light.”

“That woman is so bright I doubt anything would cover it,” Tommy patted him on the shoulder. “Just maybe, you would be able to find your light again. With her.”

“Maybe,” Oliver took a deep breath as he looked at his best friend. “I can enjoy one last night with her. Then she’ll go back to her kingdom to live happily.”

Tommy sighed. “I’m going to see if my wife is almost done getting ready. I doubt it, but there is hope. I’ll see you later, my friend.”

“Yes, of course.” He watched Tommy slip out of his room. Adjusting the bow tie making sure he was comfortable around his neck. Turning around to grab his tux jacket that was resting on back of his chair. Slipping it on, he took one more look in the mirror one last time before he made his way out of his room and downstairs to start the night festivities. 

Making his way downstairs, the final preparations for the ball were being finished. He noticed John standing by the entrance of the ballroom, watching over what everyone was doing. Dressed in his black tux, turning his head and smiling as Oliver walks over to him.

“Where’s Lyla?” Oliver asked as they shook each other’s hand.

“Patrolling the halls with Sara Lance.”

“Anything?” Sliding his hands into his pockets.

“Nothing. But we will not or can’t slack off.” John looked over at Oliver as he watches his friend look around the area in battle mode.

“We better not!” Oliver curtly said as he saw his mother walking towards him.

“Hello,” his mother greeted her. He bent forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. She was wearing a deep green ballgown with her hair pinned up as she shows off the royal jewelry. John bowed slightly in front of the queen. “You two look handsome. Ready for tonight?” she asked.

“Yes, Queen Moira. Just waiting for my wife to complete his swept of the west wing and we can get our night started.”

“Well, enjoy tonight Mr. Diggle. Despite the current issue we are having. Have a dance with your wife or two.” Diggle nodded as she patted his arm

Turning to her son, “Oliver, meet me at the grand foyer in 10 minutes. The guests will start to arrive for the ball soon and I don’t want to be by myself when they start to arrive.”

“Of course, mother.” His mother turned and made her way into the ballroom to double check everything. John and Oliver talked for a few more minutes before John reminded him that he needed to make his way to his mother. The guests were starting to filtered in. He didn’t even notice Thea glide up beside him, wearing a sliver one shoulder bejeweled gown. They starting greeting the guest, suddenly Queen Kara walked in with a huge smile on her face. Making a b-line for Oliver and jumping into his arms to give him a hug.

Greeting guests after guest, Oliver was starting to get antsy to see Felicity. Finally seeing a blond halo walk through the archway. A smile appeared on his face as she stepped into the foyer. His eyes connected with hers as she was talking to Nyssa. Giving her a smile as he greeted Queen Donna and Quentin as Sara walked up to the small group. Seeing a smile cross his friends face as they were talking quietly. 

Looking at Felicity more closely as she came into view. He went completely breathless as he looked at her from top to bottom. Her hair pulled back in a sleek up do. Her ivory neck exposed, naked for him to kiss lightly during the night if he wanted. Her blue eyes popped as the sparkle lighten around them. But what made his heart still was the dress she was wearing. A forest green gown with a ‘V’ that’s showed the smallest amount of cleavage. 

Feeling a sharp elbow into his side, he looked at his sister standing beside him. “What?”

“Don’t drool on your expensive suit,” smirking as she nods to Felicity as she steps in front of him.

“Prince,” the tone of her voice made his body shiver.

He bowed, “Princess Felicity. You look breathtaking.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. Resting her hands in front of her as she looks him up and down. “You look very handsome.”

“Thank you,” before he knows it. Felicity leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you in there. Save me a dance.”

“I’m yours all night, Princess.”

Smiling as she stepped to the side, giving him one last look before he turned his attention back to greeting guests. She slipped inside of the ballroom.

His mother and sister smiling up at him as he adjusted his bow tie. Knowing a blush was covering his cheeks as he greeted the last of the guests coming through the door. All he wanted to do was be in the ballroom with her, enjoying her company and holding her close to him as they danced the night away.

XXXX

Felicity was standing by the heavily decorated pillow, cradling a wine glass. Swirling around the red liquid in the deep glass. She watched the other guests were dancing and socializing around the great hall. When she looked over towards her mom, she was talking to Queen Moira. “Shit!”

“I wonder what our mothers are talking about?” Oliver whispered against her ear. Her body shivered as she felt his breath on the side of her neck.

Felicity smiled, “Probably about how big our wedding is going to be!” She turned as her eyes went wide while she looked up at Oliver.

Oliver chuckled as he went to grab her free hand into his. The string band changed the song as Oliver took the wine glass out of her hand and placed it on the table beside them. “Come dance with me.”

“I would love too!” she smiled as he led her on to the dancefloor. Seeing a few couples already out there. Slowly dancing around the large dance floor.

Twisting her hand around in his, making her spin her around. The bottom of her dress floating around her as she spins. He gathered her into his arms as he placed his hand on her lower back while taking her hand in to his. Feeling her hands on his shoulder and on his side as they slowly danced in one spot. 

He pulled her closer as they danced around. Her hand resting on his shoulder, feeling him relax as her hand lands on his back. Looking up, she smiled at him. “You’re quiet?” Oliver looked down at her.

“I’m…just soaking in the moment,” leaning back to look at his face. Seeing the light in his deep blue eyes. Moving back to wrap around each as they continued to dance.

“Did Quentin talk to you after he got back today?” Oliver asked as his cheek landed against her hair.

“He mentioned something but didn’t go into detail.” Felicity frowned as she leaned back to look at him. “Something bad happened, didn’t it?”

Oliver frowned, “We’re sending everyone home tomorrow. We’ve connected the murder outside Bludhaven to a one that happened in the village a few nights ago.”

“Oh…” frowning at him.

“It’s for everyone safety, there is to many important people here to keep them here. It’s way to dangerous.”

“No, it’s understandable. I hate that we all have to leave. I wanted more time…here…with you.”

Oliver’s hand came up, lightly stroking the side of her face. “I know. I feel the same way. But…I want to make sure you’re safe. When everything settles down and we catch the   
asshole that’s doing this I’m coming to see you.”

Felicity leaned it his palm, “I know. I wanted to stay here and get to know you better. Maybe go on another date…”

He smiled, “You are remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it.” Her eyes lit up as she scrunched up her face as he smiled at her.

“Excuse me,” there was a voice beside the two of them. Snapping out of their bubble. Both looking over to see Tommy smiling at them. “May I cut in and dance with my step sister-in-law?”

“Sure.” “After this dance.” Felicity looked up at Oliver and gave him a look. 

Tommy smiled at the two of them, “I promise, I’ll return her in perfect condition.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes, letting go of Felicity as Tommy slipped into his place. He looked over at Felicity with a slight frown on his face, “I’ll be waiting with drinks when your done with Thomas.” He bit out.

“First, I’m not property. Second, you did that to annoy him…didn’t you?”

“Yes, that was the plan and of course I know you’re not property.” They started to dance slowly to another song. “He gets you most of the night. I figured I’d get a dance early. This way I don’t get killed later on in the night.” Giving her a smile as he twirled her around in a circle.

She started to giggle as she landed back into his hand as she smiled. Looking to her right to see Oliver standing at the bar. Holding a glass of whiskey in his hand as he watched the dance. Giving him a smile, he gave a small one back as he stared at her intensely. 

“Felicity,” Tommy softly spoke. Turning her attention back to her dance partner. “Please don’t hurt him. I know he makes it seem like he has a tough shell, but inside he’s a little broken from the last few years. I’ve known him for most of my life. But this is the first time I’ve ever seen him like this. When he’s around you, it’s like you are bring out the best in him.”

“I doubt that…”

“No, it’s true. I just don’t want to see you both get hurt. That’s all…”

“Thank you for looking out…for the both of us.” Felicity leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly.

Tommy smiled. The song ended as Tommy escorted her over to where Oliver was standing with John against the bar. “Did Thomas treat you okay, Princess?” John asked her as Oliver passed her another glass of red wine.

Taking a small sip before answering, “He was a perfect gentleman. Actually, he kind of gave me the shovel talk.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Tommy moved slightly towards Felicity knowing that Oliver wouldn’t do anything close to her. But he knew that Oliver won’t forget either.

Felicity’s hand landed on Oliver’s arm; his eyes went to straight to her. “It’s fine, he cares. But now for the big question, Oliver…is there food at this ball?”

Oliver chuckled, “Of course. Come one, let’s go find one of the waiters.”

Oliver held out his hand as Felicity entangled it. Walking through the large hall as people danced around them. Finally finding one of the waiters outside the hall with a tray of tarts. Oliver took the tray from him and found a private spot for the two of them to devour the food. 

The rest of the night, Felicity and Oliver stuck together like glue. Dancing and enjoying each others company as they would talk to the different guests. Felicity was dragged off by Thea to go do a dance that the rest of the girls decided to do except Laurel. Oliver pulled her away from Princess Iris as slow song started to play. The beginnings of the song chords were slow as the smooth voice starts with singing that they found a love for themselves.

“Hey,” Felicity leaned back to see Oliver looking down at her. “My mom’s trying to get my attention for the last 10 minutes. I think she needs me for something. I’m scared to go over there. But why don’t you grab a bottle of something and a tray of desserts that I know is roaming around here…meet me on our balcony in like 15 minutes.”

Felicity smiled as she nodded, “Okay, but if you keep me waiting. I’ll eat all the desserts myself.” Oliver smiled as he went to kiss her cheek.

“I don’t doubt that,” She smiled as he kissed her hand before taking off towards Queen Moira. She closed her eyes and smiled. Quickly looking around for Nyssa, stopping where she saw her dancing with Sara. Not wanting to disturb her, Felicity slipped out of the hall to find an unopen bottle and a waiter.

Finding waiters with both a fresh bottle of champagne and a tray of colourful desserts. Making sure she grabbed two glasses as she made her way towards the balcony. Remembering the a few nights ago when the two of them were out there talking. Placing the tray on the edge of the bannister as she shifted the bottle and glasses in her hand. Hearing a shuffle sound behind her, she turned with a smile on her face. Just as she was about to greet Oliver, she stilled as the figure in door wasn’t him.

“Hello Princess,” the man growled before rushing at. He grabbed her harshly and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s time to get my revenge on your family.” Feeling something cover her mouth as she closes her eyes and starts to get sleepy. The last thing she heard was glass breaking and the smell of pine trees as she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone...buckle up for some angsty chapters.


	11. Levels of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting introduced to the our kidnapper, Felicity wakes up with a headache and surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back again with a very short chapter. We finally getting introduced to who is behind all of this. The warning is going to change on this fic, the next few chapters aren't going to be to violent but for warned there is some violent scenes.

Turning in the squeaky chair, the live video playing clear as day. He smiled to himself as he sees small amount of movement coming from the blond laying on the cement ground. The small amount lighting up the area were she was. “I think it’s time to introduce myself to the little princess.”

Getting up, grabbing the sharp knife off the wooden table, and headed towards the wooden door. Opening the door, making his way down the stairs. Entering the room as he heard quiet moaning. She wasn’t fully awake yet, so he waited in the dark corner. Just waiting…

Her eyes snapped open, quickly sitting up and pushed herself against the cold cement wall. Her eyes shifting around, trying to looking around but not seeing anything. But her eyes trying to focus as the light only lit a small area. Moving her arms around, jerking the chains that were attached to her wrists and ankles. Feeling heavy against her limbs as she struggled against them.

“Alright, Felicity…think…think,” she slumped against the wall. “You’ve watched enough crime shows to figure out how to get out of here!”

“Not this time, Princess!” the man stepped out of the dark corner. 

Her eyes snapped up and as she curled into herself. “Who in the hell are you?”

“Well, my dear. My name is Adrian Chase, and I have to right what your daring step-father…and that’s where you come in, Princess Felicity!”

The man looked down at her, seeing the slight fear in her eyes as he stepped closer. “I don’t even know,” pausing. “…who you are.”

“All in due time,” he walked closer. Crouched down to her level. “But I know you’re going to be the perfect way to get my revenge.”

Felicity suddenly lunged forward, snapping her head forward to connected with his jaw. His head snapped back as he grunted and she groaned. “You fucking little bitch,” Adrian grabbed her by the hair and pressed the knife against the middle of her neck. Slightly nicking the skin, she felt the blood sliding down. She looked him in the eyes as he narrowed them at her in anger. 

“Don’t you dare pull that shit again.” He growled. “If you do it again. I’ll send you back to your family…piece by fucking piece.” He let go of her hair, sending her head hard against the wall as the blood collected at the top of dress. 

Hearing a sob come when her head connected against the wall. Getting up from the floor and walking over to the door. “Watch yourself, princess. I have plans, don’t fuck them up with trying to be a strong woman!”

Stalking out of the room and heading back up the stairs. His boots heavy against the stairs, making his way into the kitchen. Grabbing the ice from the fridge and putting it on his jaw. ‘Fucking bitch!’ he thought as he touched his jaw. Wincing as the ice settled on the edge of his sore jaw. Smiling slightly, now this where the fun begins.

The next morning, Adrian made his way back downstairs. Carrying a bottle of water and some toast. Knowing that he needed to keep her alive. When he walked into the room, her eyes closed. Slipping the phone out of his back pocket, turning the video. Capturing some footage that he’ll send tomorrow along with his reveal video.

Setting down the bottle on the ground, a few inches from her head. Hearing the noise, Felicity’s eyes popped open. Jerking up as he saw a slight fear in her eyes. Adrian quickly backed away as she blinked a few times. 

“Fuck, I thought this was a dream,” she mumbled as she sat up.

“Sorry, Princess. I brought you some toast and water. Eat, make sure you drink the bottle. I don’t want you to get dehydrated.”

“Why should I drink or eat anything you give me?” Felicity snapped out as she folded her arms over her chest.

“You will eat, I need to keep you alive, Princess.”

“Screw you!”

Adrian shakes his head as he steps up to her, grabbing the bottom of her jaw to focus her eyes on him. “Don’t temp me, Princess! Eat the damn toast, keep your energy up. I didn’t poison it!”

Jerking his hand away from her chin as he stood up, “I’ll be back in a little while.” Leaving the room, heading up the stairs to get everything ready for later today.   
A few hours later, making his way downstairs. Time to let everyone know where their precious princess is. He watched for the few hours, glad she slowly started picking at the toast after she inspects the bottle to make sure there wasn’t any tampering. Making his way into the room, seeing her shifting around on the hard cement. 

“Good, you ate some.” He spoke as she looked up at him. Dragging the old wooden chair to the center of the room. Moving around over to her, unwrapping her chains from the wall. Moving her over to the chair, jerking her arm around as he throws her in the chair.

“Don’t touch me, you jerk!” As she tries to struggle away from his touch.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Grabbing some ties and making sure she was secure to the chair. “We are going to send a…video…to…your family.” Grunting as he made the ties were tight so she couldn’t move.

“Fuck off, asshole!” spitting in his face as he became face to face with her.

Adrian glared at her. Quickly moving his hand back and back handing her hard. Immediately going limp against the back of the chair. Making sure the camera was facing at the right angle, going in as tight as he could making sure it wasn’t blurry. Hopefully, she wakes up quick so he can get this show on the road.

Around ten minutes later, a soft groan came from her as her eyes flutter open. She quickly straightens up as her eyes go wide and start looking around the room. Stepping over to her, his hand light touching her face. Struggling against the tight ties, “Let Me GO!”

Ignoring her, “We are going make a little video,” walking over to the camera. “Make sure your family knows you’re alive.”

Starting the camera, he smirks. His voice becomes venomous, “As you can see the Princess is still alive. Don’t try to figure out where she is. It’s not anywhere near Starling.   
Now I don’t want,” he walked in front of the camera. Making his face visible, “…any money. You recognize me Quentin. I bet you don’t because the last time you saw me, I was younger and watching my father getting hauled off because you shot him in cold blood.”

“But now…” walking behind Princess. Grabbing the back of her disheveled hair. Yanking her head back as she grunts in pain. “…My name is Adrian Chase! I’ll give you a few seconds to connect the dots.”

Felicity tried to struggle against him, but he tightens his grip on the back of her hair. Keeping her head still as he continues to talk.

“Now this is what I want from you, Quentin Lance. Husband to the queen of Bludhaven. I want you to go on camera to admit you are a fraud and you murdered a man in cold blood. Making sure that every kingdom in this vas land knows you are the biggest joke. If I’m satisfied, and only if I’m satisfied. Then I’ll let you have your Princess back.”

“Don’t let him do anything,” Felicity yelled as Adrian covered her mouth. Clicking the off button just as Felicity bites his palm and he steps back. 

“You little bitch,” Grabbing her hair again and pulling it backwards to make her face him. “You better not fuck with my plans, Princess.”

“Or what?” 

“You wouldn’t be seeing anyone you love ever again!” 

Snapping all the ties on and pushing her hard out of the chair on to the cold floor. Hearing her hit the ground as he dragged the chair by the doorway. Making sure it was far away from where Felicity couldn’t get to it. “You’re a jerk!” she grunted as she sat up.

Adrian rolled his eyes as he grabbed everything and walked out of the small room. Heading upstairs, he needed to transfer everything to a USB and get it sent immediately to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up----What's going on within the palace.


	12. Missing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile back at the castle, we see what happens within the castle as Felicity goes missing. The way Oliver response doesn't really surprise anyone but it hits him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back again with another chapter. Thank you for all the comments and kudos, you guys are awesome.
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and sound.

Oliver has been trying to get out of this conversation for the last five minutes. But the cabinet minster and his mother keep asking him questions about the meeting that was coming up in the next couple of days. Felicity was waiting for him on the balcony, making sure that the rest of the night was just him and her. Stiffing as he felt someone touch his shoulder, turning to see Roy standing there with a smile on his face.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Thea needs you for something,” Roy nodded over to where Thea was standing beside the dance floor. Giving him a smile as he realized what she was doing.

“Yes, of course. I’ll talk to later Minster…Mom.” Both men headed towards Thea. He turned his head to say thank you.

“Oh, no problem. Thea made me come over and rescue you. Thea figured seeing your lady sneak out a few minutes ago. That you must be having a romantic rendezvous with your lady love.

“Thank you, he wouldn’t shut up about stupid meetings and legislation. I owe you both.”

“No problem,” Thea smiled brightly as Oliver looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. Everyone was caught up in their own business. He slipped out of the room and headed towards their balcony. Passing a few staff members, giving them a smile as he made his way to the door. A slight nervousness settled in his stomach as he reached the open door.

Seeing the slight breeze moving along the bottom of curtains that cover hidden patio door. Looking around one last time before slipping out through the opening. The dark balcony was dark as he stepped on to the cement balcony, he couldn’t see the beautiful blond woman with only a slight moonlight shining on the open space.

Taking a few steps forward, that’s when he heard a crunch under his expensive dress shoes. Looking down to see the clear glass broken scattered around him. “What the fu…?”

As he looked around, that’s when he saw the tray of desserts all over ground along with the bottom glass of champagne bottle. The cement was wet of the almost full bottle that he figured she took from a waiter. Something wasn’t sitting right with him as he turns back around.

Quickly walking back inside, searching around to see if he could see Felicity. Catching a few staff members to ask if they had seen her. Getting no’s, he made his way back to the ballroom. Searching around to see if he could find her, but with no luck.

“Prince Oliver, everything okay?” turning to see Princess Iris standing beside him as she carries the skirt of the dark red dress she was wearing.

“Have you seen Princess Felicity?”

“Oh no, not in a little while. Why?”

“We were supposed to meet on the balcony, away from everyone. To have some alone…but when I got there everything was on the floor and glass was broken.”

“Oh no. Maybe she accidently dropped something and cut herself.” Iris suggested. “I’ll keep a look out and if I see her, I’ll let her know you are looking.”

Oliver nodded as he felt stomach dropped. Turning around as he stepped into the grand hallway. Looking around to see people socializing and having a good time. He couldn’t see the bubbly blond anywhere. Quickly moving down the hall as he searched from each side of the hallway. He couldn’t see her, as he moved towards the catering doors.

“Ollie,” he turned around to see Sara and Nyssa walking towards him. “Everything okay?”

“Have either of you seen Felicity?” Looking directly at the bodyguard.

“No, your highness. The last time I saw her, she was stealing a tray of desserts and heading to the hallway.”

“Found the tray with broken glass of the flutes and champagne. But it was too dark to see if there was any blood.”

Nyssa’s face went white as she looked at the few people standing with her. “Shit, I’ll go check our wing. Maybe she went back there to clean up.”

“I’ll grab some guards and search the rest of palace and grounds.” Sara said as she picked up her flowing skirt and took off out of the ballroom.

Looking up, Oliver noticed that his mother walking over to him. “Son, what’s going on? You look frantic…”

“Felicity is missing. We were rendezvousing on one of the balconies. But when I got there, there was no one there. Broken glass all over the ground.

“Oh dear.” His mother covered her mouth.

“Sorry mom, but I need to go and…”

“Yes, Yes! Go and find her.”

Oliver stalked down the hallway to head to the kitchen area to see if Felicity was there. She wasn’t there and then tried a few other places that she might have gone. Checking all over the place, but after an hour and half of searching he came up with nothing. Making his way back to the foyer. 

“Oliver,” Diggle walked up to him. “Sara let me in on the situation. Nyssa and Roy took Queen Donna and Quentin back to there suite, posting guards in the hallway outside.

“Thank you,” Oliver sat down on the steps, taking a deep breath.

“The rest of the guests have all headed back to there rooms. Guards stationed outside of them all. Just in case.” John left him know.

Oliver heard steps fast approaching, Roy and Tommy came into view, “We found a body in one of the hidden passageways. Looks like he was injection with something. The one down from the balcony where you were supposed to meet Felicity.” Tommy spoke.

The four men stood there silent, “Do you think…” Roy started to say.

“We just need to find her,” Oliver bit out.

Suddenly Sara, Nyssa and Thea joined the four men. Exchanging the information of anything they found. Not having any news on the where abouts.

“She’s nowhere. We’ve checked everywhere we could…” Suddenly Oliver gripped the side table closest to the staircase, flipping it over. The contents spilled everywhere as everyone stilled while Oliver stood there trying to calm himself.

“We need to search the entire grounds, turn over every rock and look in every hole. We need to find her; she couldn’t have disappeared off the face of the earth.” He gritted out as he turned to look at his family and friends.

Diggle and Sara both nodded as they dragged Roy off in the direction of the garden doors. Thea was standing beside her brother as Laurel walked up to the two of them.

“What’s going on?” Laurel asked as she came to stand beside her husband. She watched as Oliver started to pace back and forth in front of them. Nobody was speaking as they watched him, her forehead crinkled as she looked over to the table that was overturned. Everything was scattered over the floor, she looked at her husband. 

“Felicity is missing. Oliver and Felicity were supposed to meet on one of balconies for a mini date during the ball. But when Oliver got there, she wasn’t there. Champagne flutes broken and everything spread all the ground.” Tommy explained as she crossed her arms.

“She’s probably just in her room, sulking about breaking the expensive flutes or maybe got lost in one of the hidden pathways in the palace. You know she seems like the type to get lost easily.”

“Shut up, Laurel!” Oliver growled out as he stopped dead to give her a narrowed look.

“I’m just saying,” scoffing. “…she’s probably fine. You all don’t need to be this worried about Ms. Smoak.” Laurel looked between Oliver and her husband.

Oliver started to speak under his breath as he made his way out of the foyer. Leaving the two standing there. Making his way into his office, he needed a stiff drink to calm his nerves. Trying to figure out where Felicity was, he had this sickening feeling that she was taken out of the palace. He needs to find her and soon, he doesn’t know what will happen to her if they don’t.

XXXX

Oliver has been going through so many emotions over the last 24 hours. They haven’t found anything to know the whereabouts of where Felicity was. He hasn’t slept, barely had any food. All he’s been running on is coffee, whiskey, and mints that he found in the desk in the middle of the night. Right now, he’s sitting at his desk going over security footage from every camera on the grounds. Including the ones that are outside each of the entrances. 

“Oliver, son. You need to get some sleep!” Oliver’s head snapped up to see his mother stepping into his office.

“I can’t, need to keep searching the cameras.” Mumbling as his eyes shift back and forth across the screen. 

Only thing he heard was footsteps across the floor of the office. A hand landed on his shoulder, “I know you are worried about her. But you need to rest, look at the screen with some fresh and rested eyes.”

Oliver closed his eyes for just a second as his mother started to rubbed between his shoulders. “Can you please just take a few minutes and lay down.”

Oliver sighed, “I don’t know if I can. I’ve been so caught up with everything. I feel like I lost focus…their was a threat and I was to busy with my eyes on Felicity to…”

“Oliver, there is nothing wrong with having yours eyes on someone as beautiful as Princess Felicity. You are aloud to have a life. Especially with someone like her. Don’t blame yourself. You will find her, I promise you. But please, you need to rest!” Running her fingers through his hair.

“Okay,” sighing as he watched his mother backed up so he could get up and make his way over to the couch. “But only for a few minutes then I need to get back to watching the surveillance.”

“Yes, of course.”

Laying his head down on the soft pillows that were on the antique couch. Immediately his eyes close and he fell into a deep asleep. The next thing he knew he was in the middle of the muddy trenches on the middle of some battlefield. Bombs going off above him, gun fire over head as he’s yelling orders to his men.

Seeing a bright light come from the other end of the deep trench, looking over to see Felicity. Her blond hair was glowing in the dark trench, lined with mud and dead bodies   
of fallen soldiers. 

“Felicity!” his whisper as he took a step forward. Completely tuning out the noises around him. She looked pale; her hair matted with blood. She looked beaten down. “Felicity…answer me.”

“Oliver, help me!” 

Running towards her, his boots digging into the soft dirt as he tried to get closer and closer to her. But she seemed to be moving farther and farther away. “Felicity…FELICITY!”

“HELP ME, OLIVER! HELP ME!”

“FELICITY!”

“OLIVER…” Hearing his name fading away.

His eyes popped open as he sees his sister leaning over him. “Oliver are you okay?” she asked as he sat up quickly. 

Thea made her way over to the chair, sitting down as she watched him wake up completely. “I heard you mumbling as I passed by the office. Wanted to make sure you were okay. I’m glad that you got some sleep.”

Oliver rubbed his palms into his eyes as he wakes up faster. Getting up, walking over to the cabinet as he quickly poured himself a finger of whiskey. Shooting it back as he makes his way over to his desk. Looking up to see Thea leaning over the back of the chair, watching him.

“Ollie, are you okay? I know you are worried about Felicity. But you have barely slept or even eaten properly.”

“You sound like mom…” stopping as John, Sara, Nyssa, Tommy, and Laurel suddenly rushed into his office in a panic.

“Oliver, this just arrived by a messenger.” John walked up to the desk and placed a package on the edge of the desk. “The two front guards are holding him at the front gate until one of us can go and question him.”

Oliver grabbed the package and saw Quentin’s name scrolled across it. Looking up to give them a questioning look.

“I sent for Quentin and Donna, they are on their way,” Tommy spoke up just as both of them breezed into the room. 

“What’s going on?” Quentin asked as Oliver stood up. Handing him the square package, Quentin looked up him with a surprised look on his face.

Quickly ripping the envelope open, a slipped a piece of paper and USB fell on to the wooden desk. Picking up the paper, a loud gasp came out of his mouth. “Adrian Chase…” Quentin went white.

“What’s going on?” Donna asked as Sara’s arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“I know who took Felicity…” Quentin turned around to face everyone. “His name is Adrian Chase. I killed his father years ago. It was a stand off when I was Captain. He pulled a gun but I shot first…”

“Why would he kidnap Felicity?” Laurel folded her arms across her chest in defence.

“Babe, really not the time to be asking it in that tone.” Tommy mumbled beside her.

Everyone turned around to look at the couple, “There is proof of life.” Quentin held up the USB with a WATCH ME! written on it. Oliver grabbed the USB and moved to his computer. Plugging it in to his computer and wait for it to load.

Sudden gasps were heard around the desk as the video popped up on the screen. There was Felicity tied to the chair, her dress torn and blood dipping from the side of her mouth. 

“Oh…my baby girl.” Donna whimpered out as both Sara and Quentin both wrapped around her. 

A deep voice started to talk then appeared in front of the camera. The whole room went into different stages shock as they watched the video. Then suddenly it cut off, Oliver walked up to the heavy wooden chair. Grabbing the top, gripping the top rail.

“I’m going hunt that bastard down and kill him!” Oliver growled out before he picked up the chair and threw it against the wall. Making everyone in the room jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...Felicity is a badass as usual.


	13. Girl Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tries to come up with a way to find out where the vent in her room goes. But when she finally has enough, she needs to get out of this place. Praying what she has planned works, because she need to get out of here and back to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, back with another chapter. As always thank you for taking the time to read this and leaving comments/kudos. Just FYI there is some violence in this chapter so I'm sorry if it upsets or offends you.
> 
> Hope everyone is being safe out there!

Felicity could hear birds chirping in the distance as she started to wake up. Groaning as she rolled over and opened her eyes. Seeing the dark room, the same room she’s been in for the last few days. Sitting up, the birds were the first thing she’s heard other then faint scratching in the walls. Sliding across the floor, right up to the small vent that was in the bottom corner of the room. It was only a foot-by-foot vent, to small for her to crawl through. But there was a small breeze coming out of it.

As she bends down to see if there was any light from the other side. There was a slight one, but it was to far away. Plus, the breeze that was coming through it wasn’t exactly cool. Seeing the cement chipping off the wall, taking the piece as she shuffled over to put it beside the three other ones that were beside the dirty pad that was on the ground. It was to keep track of how many days she’s been here. “Day four,” mumbling to herself.

Her body molded itself to the wall when the door suddenly burst open. In walked Adrian, carrying a bottle of water and a plate with another sandwich. _‘What she wouldn’t kill for a piece of pizza right now’_ she thought to herself as she looked at him coming towards her.

“Good morning, Princess Felicity.” Adrian placed the water and plate in front of her a foot and half away. Taking his phone out of the back pocket as she looked at the stale looking sandwich. Grunting as she relaxed some to watch him set up like he always does. A smile appeared on his face as he watches her grab the water bottle to take a large gulp of water. 

“I think it’s time to made a video to let your family know how you are doing.” 

“fantastic…” she bit out as she narrowed her eyes as she looked at the creepy smirk he had on his face. “Why don’t you just kill me already? It would be so much easier…”

Suddenly the back of his hand came across her face, her head snapping to the side. The sudden hit stung as he grabbed her arms to pull her up. Dragging her along the floor and throwing her into the chair.

“You need to watch yourself, Princess…” he said as she was wiggling around the chair as he tied her to the chair. Getting in close as he gave her smirk, “We wouldn’t want that, it’s not part of the plan.”

“Screw you, asshole!” 

Hearing the loudest chuckle come out of him. Walking back over to the table, he turned on the camera as he grabbed the knife that was sitting on the table. 

“As you can see…Felicity is still alive.” Starting to speak as he walked over to her. Twisting the knife between his fingers as he came into the frame. Sliding the blade across the skin of her collarbone as he walked behind her. The blade dug into the skin as she hissed from the new pain. “…for now. Just wanted to give you an update, to tell you that all is well. But the thing is…why haven’t I seen anything about Quentin taking responsibility for my father. So…”

Feeling the knife came up, to slide up her neck and across her cheek. Felicity let out a shriek as she felt the blade dig into her the skin. Blood started to drip down her cheek. The cut wasn’t deep but the blood still flowed out and on to her already ruined dress.

“Now…now! Look at that…a princess does bleed red just like me.” Dragging the knife along her hairline. His hand came up to grab the back of her messy hair. It was more of a ponytail then her updo from the ball. Twisting her long hair in his hand, “I’m thinking…by the time you get her back, you wouldn’t recognize your dear Princess Felicity.”

Yanking her head back hard and slipped the knife through her hair. Feeling the pinch of the knife pulling at the hair, as it sliced through the blond hair. Tears welling up in her eyes as she sees her hair falling down her shoulders and on to her lap. 

“That’s all for now, hope to see someone on the news soon.” Clicking off the camera as he gathers up the newly cut hair.

“Hope you didn’t mind the haircut, needed to make them see that I’m not playing. Thought the hair would be safest but if I don’t see what I want then next time will be a body part.”

“You’re an asshole!” looking up at him as she felt the bottom of her hair touch the bare skin of her shoulder. “Fucking…” mumbling under her breath.

“Oh…can’t wait until I do a finger, maybe I’ll do your tongue that way you don’t talk.” Giving her a smirk as he gathered everything before heading out the door. Watching as the box of hair walks out under his arm. 

Waiting a few minutes before she let out a huge sob, her hair was so short now. This was the first time through this whole thing that she actually started to cry. She couldn’t believe that he would cut off more then four inches of hair. The worst thing was that he left her tied to this chair, barely could move her legs.

An hour later, her tears dried up as her legs and arms were getting sore and tingly. Hearing squeaking coming from the small vent in the corner, either it was a mouse or rat. Out popped the rat, looking around as it heads towards the sandwich that was left on the floor. It headed towards the opening with the whole sandwich, dragging it through the large slots. As she sat there, wondering if the vent led outside.

The door swung open a few minutes, Adrian walked in with another plate of food. This time was some fruit and some rice mixture, and of course a bottle of water. Coming over to undo the ties, making sure that he kept the knife he used before on her. “Come on, you need to eat…keep your energy up. At least for the time being.” He pushed her to the floor as he kept his distance. 

“Eat up, don’t let the night haunt you…Princess!” Adrian smirked as he made his way out of the room. Felicity needed to try to stretch her legs, getting up to grabbed the plate full of vegetables and some kind of meat. Her stomach groaned as she started to nibble on the plate. Her mind going over how she could get out of this place. She needed a plan and need it as soon as possible.

Hearing noises coming from the small vent Suddenly a rat appeared out of the vent that made Felicity screaked. The animal stopped and looked at her. Placing her hand over her heart as she looked at the familiar rat. “I’m sorry, buddy. You scared me.” she paused. “Great, now I’m talking to a frackin rat!” she huffed.

Felicity started going over plans on how to get out of here without getting herself killed. First off, she needed to find out where the vent goes. Remembering back from her   
science classes, mice and rats like tend to stockpile food. Looking down at the food, an idea popped into her head.

Looking down at her now ruined green dress, ripping off a small piece of the silk material. Wrapping the small chuck of food in the material, she then took the hem out of the bottom of the dress and tied it to the material that was holding the food. Making sure it was secured. Knowing the rat was still in the vent she placed it in front of it. Twisting the thread around a nail that was sticking out of the wall. Praying to whoever was listening, that this will work some how. 

After making sure everything was secure, she went back to lean against the cool wall and finished eating her meal. Hoping that this would work. She needed to make sure she can survive this…to get back to her family and Oliver. 

XXXX

The next few days were more of the same, he would come in to give her some food and water. It was on day number eight; Felicity was getting frustrated with these repetitive days. Time to figure out how to get out of this basement. Her dress was in tatters as she kept repeating her actions with food and the material of her dress. The one time she pulled the string back, there was nothing on the ends. 

Taking the smooth material, she lightly scrapped her hand to make sure it bled. Wrapping the smooth material around her hand to make sure that she could follow through with the plan she had in her mind. Hearing the door rattle, she straightened up as the door opened. 

Walking in with his usual camera to set up, pulling the chair to the middle. “Come on then in the chair. I think we’ve been doing this for awhile now you would know what to do.” Picking her up and shoved her in the chair. He didn’t even notice the material on her hands. Tying her hands to the arm rest, she made sure she could get her hand loose. Testing her hand to make sure she could get her one hand free. Smiling as she could slid it out easy. When he turned around, she slipped her hand out. 

“Well…” he turned around to see her free hand. Smirking at her, “Seems I didn’t tie you tight enough.”

Walking over to her, mumbling about how it’s not like she could get away. Suddenly when he bent over to tie her up again. Having her other arm untied, her arm came up and wrapped the thick piece of material around his neck and pulled hard. Adrian started to cough, thrashing around as she remembered what Nyssa told her. Pulling tighter and tighter she felt the man go limp. It took all her strength to get him that way. Letting him fall to the side, she quickly finished untying herself and got up. Quickly making her way around the body as she made her way to the doorway.

Thanking whoever was up above that he left the door was unlocked. Looking around to see the stairs on the far side. Quickly making her way up the stairs, tripping over her torn dress a few times but she made her way to the first floor. Looking from side to side, the house doesn’t look like it’s been lived in years. The kitchen was falling apart, turning the other way to look out to a long passageway.

She took off in that direction, trying to find a way out. Coming into a living room area with mold covered walls and gross looking carpet. Seeing light coming from the windows, skimming the wall she found the front door. Running to it, opening the door to see bright sunlight coming from the outside. Covering her eyes as she blocked the sun from her sensitive eyes. She stepped out onto the run-down porch. Her eyes adjust to the light, and she focuses as much as she can. Looking around, she sees the palace off in the distance. Maybe a few miles. She could get there by night fall if she sticks to the forest. 

Making her way down the stairs, when suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her middle. Lifting her up from the second step and threw her against the wall of the house. Pieces of the wall fell around her as she landed her side hard. 

“You little bitch…” she winced as she looked up to see Adrian standing over her. Picking her up by her short hair and wrapping his large hand around her throat. Slamming her up against the wall, she heard something pop as he held her up by the wall. “You really think you could get away from me? You maybe smart Princess, but that’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever done. I’m not done with you yet!”

Throwing her into the house, groaning out as she landed on the wood floor. He grabbed her by the throat again. Dragging her through the house and back down to the basement. “Now things just got worse for you, Felicity!” Getting halfway down then throwing her the rest of the way. Landing on the hard the cement, pain shot through her body as he got to the bottom stair. Picking her up by the hair again, wincing as he dragged her into the room she just escaped from. 

Throwing her into the room, he stepped into the room. Picking her up slightly, slapping her across the face hard as she hit her head against the floor. Manhandling her as he dumped her into the chair. Finally focusing enough, she tried to struggle against him as he tied her ankles and wrists to the chair. Backhanding her hard that she felt her skin on fire. Feeling blood slid down her cheek and chin. 

He grabbed her chin to make her look at him, “Now my dear Princess. Let’s show everyone you love what happens to you when you try to disobey me!” Smirking as he turned on the camera. As he started to talk as she started to tap her fingers on the wood. Making sure the camera can see. Remembering how to do morse code, she keeps repeating Hilltop House over and over again until Adrian stops talking. Praying someone notices what she’s doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone recognize what Felicity is doing, and what is actual issue does Laurel have with Felicity? Next chapter will answer those questions.


	14. I Love That Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver was getting restless, the videos keep showing up but nothing was coming from them. They still don't know where Felicity was. Adrian steps up his came and everyone is concerned, except Laurel. Oliver finally had enough, he has other things to worry about. Then finally after a disturbing video, they might actually got a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, back again with another chapter. This one will be Oliver's point of view...  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos as always, as you can see I have picked up on posting chapters. I don't know if it will stay like this who knows!! haha
> 
> Everyone stay safe!

It’s been a few days since the first video had shown up at the palace. Oliver and John had pulled everything they could on Adrian Chase. Reaching out to any other kingdoms that had anything on the man in question. Pouring over everything they gathered, both personal and not so personal. Going over everything from when he was an orphan to his militant mercenary record that somehow John got a hold of. Going over it with a fine-tooth comb, they needed to know who they were going up against.

Oliver’s body finally gave out in exhaustion, passing out on top of his desk. His dreams haunting him but his body needed to rest. The next thing he knew, he jolted awake as a hand was shaking him awake. His eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up, hearing a woman ‘eep’ as he looked over to see Queen Donna. 

“I’m so sorry Oliver,” Queen Donna stood at the corner of his desk. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I heard moaning, saw that you were sleeping and wanted to see if you were alright, dear.”

Oliver rubbed his hand over to his face to wake up, leaning back in his chair as his hand fed through his hair. “How are you doing, Queen Donna?”

Donna gave him a sincere look as she leaned against the edge of the desk. “I’m doing better, my emotions are still all over the place. It’s my baby girl that’s still missing.”

Oliver leaned forward, he reached over to grab the hand that was closest to him. Giving it a quick squeeze as her another one came over to pat his. 

“You haven’t been sleeping, have you?” 

Nodding as he let go of her hand and got up to head over to his small bar to pour himself some whiskey. Turning around to offer some to the other woman. Donna shook her head as he grabbed his glass to head back to his seat. Sipping the brown liquid as he saw the Queen watching him. He was about to say something when John and Sara rushed into the room with another package in hand.

“Another one just arrived.” Sara blurted out.

Handing the package to Oliver, he opened the package carefully. Another thumb drive fell out and quickly plugged it into the computer. 

Immediately the video popped up. Showing Felicity was sitting on the chair. She was looking at the camera, a new bruise and cut was along her cheek. Adrian started talking about things that Oliver had no clue about. He couldn’t stop staring at the screen, Felicity’s eyes looked scared. Suddenly his stomach started to twist as he watched Adrian touch her bare shoulder.

His hand squeezing the edge of the arm rest as he heard Queen Donna started to tear up. Reaching over to grab on to her hands. Looking up to see her looking at him and gave him a nod of appreciation. Turning back to the computer screen.

“You know what you need to do,” Adrian spat out as the screen went blank.

Oliver was quickly out of his chair to pull Queen Donna into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his back as he hugged her tightly. He felt her sob into his dark grey Henley, rubbing her back as he consoled her. Staying like that as John came to look over the video for any clues.

“There is nothing, we don’t know anything like before. Was delivered by a service, they have no clue who it was. Was left at a certain place, no cameras.” John spoke as he looked from the screen to Oliver. 

“We’ve decided that it’s time to put some undercover guards in town. To see if we can catch someone or get a lead.” Sara looked at John then to Oliver.

“Good,” Oliver bit out as he still had Felicity mom in his arms.

“We made sure we dusted for prints and everything before handing it to you.”

A silence filled the room as Oliver held her mom closely. Rubbing his large hand across her back as he watched John and Sara walked out of his office. “Come on, Queen Donna. I’ll walk you back to the wing.”

“Thank you, Oliver!” Donna pulled back to look up at Oliver. Nodding as they made their way out of the room.

Once they made their way back to the suite. Oliver quickly filled in Quentin and Nyssa. Donna pouring everyone a drink as Oliver stayed after the information exchange. The four of them sitting around as Donna told stories about Felicity when she was a kid. Oliver smiled as he heard the story about Felicity dressing up like Marie Curry instead of the Spice Girls one Halloween.

“I wish I could see pictures,” Oliver looked over at Queen Donna.

“When you come visit, you can see them all!” Leaning over to pat his hand.

He gave her a small smile, getting up as he looked between the three of them. “I’ll let you relax. If anything comes up, you will be first to know.”

“Thank you, Oliver.” Queen Donna stood up. Her hand landing on the side of his arm. “You’re amazing, you know that. You care so much for my little girl. I know you won’t stop until you find her.”

Giving her a smile before heading out of the suite. Making his way down the hallway, he turned the corner of the hall that lead to the staircase. Stopping as he rounded the corner, collapsing against the wall and sliding down the wall. Burying his head into his hands, tears pouring over as they his body started to tremble. 

He needed to find Felicity; he needs to tell her how he feels. It may have only been a few days but he’s fallen deeply for her. He wants her safe and back in his arms sooner rather then later. 

XXXX

It’s been a few days since the last video had shown up. Lately Donna and Oliver have been spending a lot of time together. They were in the kitchen at the moment, Donna was making them a snack. She was telling him about the time that Felicity tired to make her breakfast in bed on her birthday. Almost burning the kitchen and service entrance down because she tried cook eggs and toast.

Oliver chuckled, he loved to hearing these stories about the woman he cares deeply about. Every story was making him fall more and more for the missing blond. It hurt his heart that he couldn’t find anymore evidence on where she was being held. This was also helping her mom, just keeping her occupied so she wouldn’t be thinking about her daughter.

Donna was passing him a plate as the kitchen door suddenly burst open. Tommy came rushing in with a panicked look on his face. 

“Ollie, Queen Donna…another video showed up.” Tommy looked between the two with another look that they couldn’t place.

“Tommy, what is it?” Oliver looked at his best friend.

“Something else came with it.” Tommy frowned. The three of them made their way to Oliver’s office. Quentin, Nyssa, John, and Laurel were inside as the they entered the office. His eyes automatically went to the rectangle box sitting on the top of his desk.

“They want us to watch the video first. We checked the box for explosives and any other things we thought he would send us.” John handed the USB to Oliver before he made his way around the desk.

Oliver took a deep breath in as he sat down at his desk. Quickly plugging the stick into his computer. The video came up immediately and everyone around him gasped. Looking at Felicity, she was sitting in her ball dress. It looked torn and ragged as she looked up at the camera.

Adrian talking about how things wouldn’t moving fast enough, walking around Felicity as they saw him bring out a knife. The blade gliding along her skin and along her jaw. 

“Oh my god,” Queen Donna gasped as he looks at the screen. The knife passed along her hair as Adrian took a stance behind her. Talking about how he needed an incentive to do what he wants. 

“No, he wouldn’t. Would he?” Tommy spoke as he looked around the small group.

He took the messy ponytail in his hand, hearing the conclusion of his speech, “…this wouldn’t be the only part I’ll send back to you.” He started to slice off her hair. Oliver glanced at the box, pulling it over as he saw Adrian held her hair in his hands. He opened the box, tipping it over to watch the hair fall on to the top of his desk. 

“My poor baby girl.” Donna turned into Quentin as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she sobbed.

“Oh My God…it’s just hair,” Laurel scoffed as she crossed her arms.

Every single person in the office stilled, turning to look at her. “Laurel,” her husband turned to her.

“What, I don’t understand why we’re getting upset over hair. She’s alive, isn’t she? The hair is just superficial!”

Oliver narrowed his eyes and shot out of his chair, “What the fuck is your problem, Laurel?”

Her eyes went wide as his tone made everyone freeze, “Nothing, it’s just…”

“Bullshit! Ever since Felicity showed up in Starling, you’ve been a total bitch to her. You aren’t even worried when she disappeared. You don’t understand how serious this is, why is that uh? Oh right…it’s not all about you!” Oliver raised his voice as he looked at the rest of the people in the room. 

All of sudden, Laurel’s eyes started to water as she looked at her father then her husband. “Aren’t you going to say something, Tommy? Stand up for me.”

“Oh…of course! Let’s make someone feel sorry for you. Doesn’t that shit ever get old.”

“Ollie,” Laurel and Tommy both spoke. He looked at Tommy as his anger was taking over as Laurel tears were on full display.

“I’m sorry Tommy, but how can someone be so heartless when it comes to her family.”

**“SHE’S NOT MY FAMILY!”**

Oliver heard gasps around the room, Oliver’s eyes narrowed at Laurel as she starts hiccupping.

“Laurel,” her father stepped forward as Donna wrapped her arms around herself. “She is family now, I married Donna…”

“That sure in the hell doesn’t make her family. Sara, Mom, you, and me, that’s our family. These two blond bimbos aren’t…they never will be family!”

**“GET OUT!”** Oliver bellowed. “You’re a selfish woman, only caring about one person and one person only. That’s you. Fuck everyone else right!” Oliver pointed to the door. “Just leave Laurel, don’t worry we’ll deal with this on our own.”

The room was completely quiet as Laurel looked around the room to find an ally but not even her husband would look her in the eye. Leaving the room in a huff. Turning around to look at everyone again, focusing on Oliver. “You are so blinded by this little blond girl. She never would have gotten taken if you would have never married the lonely queen from the dirt-poor kingdom.” 

“Fuck off Laurel. Stop talking about the woman that I’m in love with!” His anger rolled off him.

Laurel eyes went wide as did everyone else. She frowned as the rest had smiles on their face. “Uh…fine, this is ridiculous!” she walked out of the room. Everyone turned their heads to look at him as he sat back down at the desk to start the video again. The rest of the people watched him as he fully concentrated on the screen. They all knew that Oliver said something that I don’t think he realized he said. 

XXXX

A few days later, Oliver was doing laps around the large pond trying to burn off the energy he’s had built up from the last 48 hours. He’s barely been sleeping and the only time he ate was when his mother or Donna would bring him food.

Since the blow up with Laurel, the palace has been tense. Everyone seemed to give her the cold shoulder except her husband and father. She tried to talk to him, but Oliver just ignored her as he went into the office and slammed the door.

When he came around the last curve of the pond, he saw Sara standing at the edge of the water. Seeing her throwing pebbles into the water. Slowing his pace, making his way up to his friend as she turns to him.

“Ollie,” she greeted him as he started to cool down and stretch his muscles out. Looking at her face, it had a shadow of worry on it.

“What happened?”   
“Another package showed up, it’s small so I don’t think anything else happened. But who knows…for some reason I have this bad feeli…” Sara looked up to see Oliver was already heading toward the house. Quickly catching up to him as they entered through one of the side doors.

Making the way into his office, Donna and Quentin were already waiting for them. Seeing Donna nervously twisting her hands as she looked up at him. As he was rounding his desk, throwing his phone and earphones on the desk. John and his mother entered his office and made their way over to his desk. 

“I don’t know if I can’t take any more of these videos.” Donna spoke as she leaned into Quentin as Queen Moira took the woman’s hand. Giving it a squeeze as Oliver opened the package.

“I know, Donna! But it least you know she still alive every time another one shows up.” Donna took a deep breath as she gave her a small smile.

Oliver sat down at his desk, seeing Nyssa walk into the room like she’s on the mission.

“I was talking to the messenger, didn’t have any new information. Trust me, I tried everything.” The room went quiet as everyone read between the lines. Both Queen’s eyes went wide as she came around the desk.

Oliver teared open the messenger bag, the small USB fell on to the desktop. He didn’t know what to expect with this video when he plugged it into his computer. The video popped up immediately. Everyone in the office gasped as the screen became clear.

Felicity was slumped in the chair; her dress was completely ruined. Adrian came into the picture and roughly pulled her face up. There was blood running down the side of her face. Her cheek was starting to turn purple, the cut on her other cheek was deep. Her lip was cut and blood coming from her nose. Everything looked fresh, really fresh.

“Well, as you can see. Our Felicity got a little feisty and it didn’t end well for her. Don’t worry she’s still alive, it’s not her time yet.” Giving the camera a smirk that made everyone uncomfortable.

The group looked at Oliver as he quietly growled at the screen. Everyone looked at each other quickly before looking back at the screen. Nyssa leaned forward slightly to look at the screen. The video ended quickly as they heard Donna sigh heavily.

“Wait, Oliver…” Nyssa placed her hand on the desk. “Sorry, Prince Oliver. Can you play back the video?”

Oliver turned to look at the darked haired woman, their was something in her eyes. He nodded as he pressed play again. Nyssa watched the screen carefully, her eyes concentrating hard on one area of the video. Oliver looked back at the screen, trying to figure out what she was looking for. Hearing his mother helped Donna over to the couch to console her.

“That smart, badass woman,” Nyssa smiled as she started to shoo Oliver out of his chair. Oliver giving her a look as he got up and watched her sit down. Grabbing a random piece of paper, replaying the video over and over again. She started to write down letters.

“Nyssa, what’s going on?” Oliver asked as she was going between the screen and the paper. 

“When I started as Felicity bodyguard, I started teaching her some skills that she might need in the future. Like self defense, just make sure if anything happened to her. She could protect herself if somehow I was incapacitated. One of the skills was Morse code. She’s trying to give us clues on where she is.”

Oliver turned to look at her, “Really, what is she saying?”

“I don’t know completely; all I got so far is HILL.” She paused. “Let me figure it out. Give me a few moments.”

Oliver nodded his head as he walked away from his desk. Walking over to his small bar area, pouring a glass of water and a finger of whiskey. Bring both over to Queen Donna, not knowing what she would want. As soon as he placed the glasses, Donna downed the whiskey and then had a drink of water. Giving Oliver a smile and mouthing thank you as he went back to get himself a drink as he waited.

It didn’t take Nyssa long, she suddenly got up and made her way to Oliver and Sara that were standing by the edge of the desk. Handing the paper to him, “She’s on a hilltop that faces the palace.”

“That could be anywhere around here.” Sara spoke as she looked around at everyone. “The palace is surrounded by hills.”

“How did she find out where she was?” Donna asked the question that was probably on everyone else mind.

“I have a feeling the feisty comment was for her trying to escape. He didn’t seem all there when he was talking.” Nyssa spoke with a large smile on her face.

“That’s my girl!” Oliver slipped out. Looking around to see everyone around him. His mom reached over to squeeze this arm with a smile on her face. “We need to get teams together and start searching the area. Teams of two…”

The next hour, Oliver, John, and Sara with help from Nyssa came up with a battle plan. The search to find Felicity will start at dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will next chapter be the rescue, and who do you think it will be?


End file.
